Our Bonds Give Me Strength!
by JstaSimpleWriter
Summary: Thrown together through one misfortune, Ethan Sakamoto and Sylvia Lyyneheym don't appear to be your typical male and female main cast. Fighting, dissing one another, mockery, it's a wonder how they bear to look at each other. Until event after event they draw closer together and reveal to each other their true feelings and their bonds will give them strength for anything.
1. An Entirely New Meeting

**Consider this a rewrite. Although I do like To Prove You Wrong, there were plot devices I disliked and some things I want a bit different. The overall story will be quite shorter, less characters, but the main pairing will be there(and hopefully with more development).**

 **In addition, I hope to make it more Sylvia and Ethan support each other rather than the Ethan saves Sylvia(as I've done a lot of** _ **that**_ **in Prove You Wrong).**

 **Now, here's the first chapter, and I do hope you genuinely enjoy!**

* * *

 _In another world, another universe...Well, more like a different timeline, our two characters, Ethan Sakamoto and Sylvia Lyyneheym, both met under favorable circumstances and their spark...*_ _ **ahem**_ _*_ sparked _pretty early._

 _In this timeline, I've noted a few details that will cause some rift between them once they get to know each other...They won't have as an easy a time to become quick acquaintances._

 _Last but not least, minor details that have appeared in the timeline where Ethan proved a rival wrong won't be happening here. Rather than being in a few rounds of controversial testing. he is rather...a wanted man. With a modest bounty for his head._

 _...Maybe even for a simple eyeball they would pay that same amount. Anyhow, why not move onto the story? Kichirou out and farewell._

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Rewolf and Queenvail borders]**

"I...I think I lost them."

"Ethan's there!"

"Oh for f-" He snarled and he sprinted further away from his academy and into the alleys. Was it _his_ fault that he wandered into that _one_ casino where he won its entire wealth due to a misfortune on their side? And some fortune on his side? Oh yeah! Not to forget that everyone in the Underground remembers his face. He was actually hoping nobody would be foolhardy enough to fight him...but unfortunately, that bounty ain't helping. At all.

He burst around the corner and slammed into a person, "SHII-"

"AH!" Both fell and Ethan groaned, rubbing his head with one hand while the other...

"Shit."

The girl beneath him widened her eyes and their brilliant purple color blazed with murderous intent. Ethan scrambled up and started running at top speed. _Now there's gonna be_ _ **another**_ _person on my ass._

While he was leaving though, he couldn't help but wonder where he saw her before.

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Border Piers]**

Ethan laid on his back as he rested on the wooden planks. The piers were peaceful enough and due to its decrepit condition, not many people bother coming here, save for the sailors wishing to conduct business to and from Asterisk, but from the man running these docks, nobody was registered to leave today, although a number _were_ returning late tonight.

Honestly though, being an enemy of both Haruka Amagiri, Ayato Amagiri, and Saya Sasamiya gives him the experience to kill his pursuers, but he would rather _not_ have that price he has on his glorious head go up even more.

Not after he won that one on one Festa last year...It was surprisingly more difficult than he imagined, he had to actually try in a while. _The last round that was..._

He had wished for some peace and quiet and a renewed effort to capture and eradicate both bounty hunters and mercenaries, but it did little to help. Not only did the Enterprise implicitly refuse by ordering Helga Lindwall to focus on other matters, but those two groups of Genestella are too plenty to permanently get rid of.

He had just shut his eyes when a voice spoke up the moment someone leaned over his head, "Well, who do we have here?"

Opening his eyes to the new shade, he started to smile but it froze before he could rolled his eyes, "Shit.

It's you. Just my luck."

She gave a smirk as she bent lower, "Don't sound that ungrateful, I handled those Rewolf casino owners a few miles back and just followed you here."

"To whoop my ass, that's for sure."

"No." He blinked in confusion and then slowly sat up as she straightened a bit. "Just an apology."

He didn't seem to comprehend it for a moment before stifling a yawn, "Uhm right. I'm sorry for groping you."

The girl's brows creased into a frown , "That didn't sounds like a far cry from a sincere apology."

"Really? Wow, I totally didn't intend for it to sound that way."

"You know, you could at least pretend to be a bit nicer". She irritably stated and sat on her knees in front of him, straightening her skirt as she did so. They looked at each other for a moment before Sylvia turned away, slightly uncomfortable under his ever nonchalant gaze. "Haven't I met you before? What's your name?", she asked in an attempt to break the ice.

"Ethan. Ethan Sakamoto." Recognition shone in her eyes and she flipped her mauve hair over her shoulder.

"OH! HOW COULD I FORGET?" she cried, grinning with genuine mortification, if that made any sense. "You're the one that beat me in the Linduvous Festa."

He sighed before replying in complete monotone, "That's my name...You're Setsuna, Setsuna Thatlongname."

She pouted, "At the least you could have gotten my name right as I got yours. It's _Sylvia Lyyneheym_."

Sylvia's smile faded as his did, "Something bothering you? Is...is it me?"

He shook his head, "Not at all. Nothing much."

"What? Thought that I'd come for some petty revenge?" She laughed but saw him staring off into the water, a distant look in his eyes, "Ethan?"

He didn't respond and Sylvia frowned at his blank look, "Ethan?"

She grabbed his arm, causing his head to turn eerily towards her. When his eyes focused, the look vanished, and he blinked, as if snapping back to reality. "My god..." he mumbled and stood up quickly. "I'm going now. See ya."

He quickly ran away, as if running from demons. Sylvia couldn't help but worry, _Did I do something wrong? I usually make good impressions...or is he just the first boy to not suck up to me and gave me an honest introduction?_

She didn't get much more thoughts when a motor boat suddenly stopped at her pier. The men quickly got out and turned to her, "Ma'am. Have you happened to see a teen with black hair, black eyes, and with a somewhat relaxed nature?"

"Y-" Sylvia paused, "I have."

"Do you know where he went?"

Now Sylvia hesitated inwardly but seemed to give thought with her body language. _I recall his wish being somewhat along the lines of arresting bounty hunters...what does he have to do with them. Or these men?_

Sylvia shook her head, "Apologies. I only know the general direction of where he went." She pointed right and they frowned.

"Queenvail? Strange..." The lead man nodded and bowed to her, "Thank you for your help."

As they left, Sylvia could have sworn she saw Ethan trailing them, with two men beside him.

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail Entrance]**

Sylvia didn't see him again for another month, but had only caught up with him on the academy news. She wanted to speak with him, but didn't know exactly how.

She clicked her tongue and left the gates, looking for a way to Rewolf. At her arrival, she approached the guards, who recognized her and acknowledged her presence. From experience, despite their reputation, she found them more friendly than naught, with a few of the population having their infamous rudeness.

"Mind me asking, do you know where Ethan is?"

"Ethan?" one asked. From his expression, it seemed he didn't know the teen.

An alarm rang in her head and she went on, "Black hair and eyes? A bit goofy?"

The two students became guarded, "What do you want with Vinnie?"

"Vinnie is his name?"

"No, well...Ethan is his name, but everyone calls him by the infamous American bounty hunter who became involved with many mafia and cartels. Essentially, that's what Ethan gets himself into. I doubt you're involved with any of those groups, Lyyneheym. What is your business with him?"

"I...I just want to ask a few questions," at their shake of their head, she quickly added, "about his past."

They grew worried, "Lyyneheym. It is best you not approach him with that topic at all. The last man to do so was sent to the Enterprise's most secure and advanced hospital. He was in critical condition for a whole month."

The man on the left gestured to the one on the right, who winced as he raised an arm, palm up, "Don't risk your life. No matter how strong you are...you haven't seen Vinnie when he's serious. He is deadly, and not tapping into Genestella powers."

Sylvia sighed defeat, getting nowhere, "If you guys say so."

The two looked at each other and the right man leaned in, "If you are really determined, he's at the outskirts of Rewolf, that one gym."

Sylvia smiled and gave a quick embrace, "Thank you."

"Please. Be careful. I have heard that two men, Hideki and Daiki last names unknown, watch his back every moment. Do _not_ think of overwhelming him...if you even can."

"I won't. I just want to be acquainted."

"...If that's really the case, good _**luck**_."

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Rewolf outskirts]**

Sylvia stood with drinks in her hand, seeing Ethan leave the gym, towel around his neck. He turned and placed his hand on the apparent owner's shoulder, "Well...It appears nobody can beat me yet. Glad we won."

The owner bellowed a laugh, "Right! I thought you'd lose but you did it on purpose! Damn crazy kid!"

"Well, I'd best get going."

"To your girlfriend?"

Ethan froze, "Huh?"

He turned to the owner's finger, and saw Sylvia, who gave a nervous smile and raised a drink, "And Sylvia Lyyneheym too. Not a bad choice."

"Haha...right." The owner gave a pat on the chest and went inside. Ethan quickly pushed Sylvia and ushered her away, "Again? Why have you followed me here of all places?"

"What's wrong?"

"You being here is what's wrong. Nobody in this area with worth messing with. They have no interest in sexual acts, but...It's too complicated for you to understand now"

"Oh..." In her nervousness, she simply couldn't find any other word to express her discomfort.

He gave a chuckle in response to her reaction, "Dimwit. That's why you don't chase after your love interest like in the manga and anime..."

"Well, I'm confident in my abilities to attract men, thank you very much," Sylvia gritted her teeth as he narrowed his eyes in exasperation.

"You need to know your limits."

She bit back the uncharacteristic bout of anger bubbling inside her and wordlessly offered him a drink. Against her expectations, he accepted and took a sip, "Lemonade. My favorite next to tea. Many thanks."

He wrapped an arm around her, getting a blush off her usually composed face."Now...let's get out of here."

They walked in silence for long moments before he announced they were 'safe,' prompting her to speak up.

"How much can you bench?"

"Almost 230."

She widened her eyes, "And without Genestella powers, right?"

"My, Captain Obvious, I wonder why you didn't figure that out on day one?" he shot at her, letting his arm go.

Sylvia clenched her fists as her eyebrows drew together in a scowl, but before she could retort, he continued, "I'm the first Genestella on my family, so this is a bit of an experience for me. Although obviously I could rely on that, I'd rather leave the first generation pioneering for another child. How about your generation?"

She was quiet for a block until she replied, "Maybe the tenth? I believe that is right."

"I see...Well, I'll be going now. I have some business in Rontlicht."

"But...we-"

"Just met?" he finished, "Yeah, I know. I didn't ask for you to come."

"Why can't I follow you?"

He brought up a pair of sunglasses and paused before putting them on, "Let's say...this is more of a complex situation. Go run off and start your _performances_ with charity or something. Try to not get anyone killed this _time_."

When he spat out the word 'performances', Sylvia couldn't help but reply without thinking "Like you running around with the _mafia_ and _cartels_?"

Faster than she could see, he pinned her to a wall and Sylvia noted that he was more serious in fighting this time around, ready to kill, even. She cried out in pain and gasped for breath, hyperventilating when she felt no air. Sylvia struggled in vain and tried to kick Ethan, but he held a syringe to her eye, "Stop fighting. _Now._ _ **Who**_ **told you?** "

She immediately froze and Sylvia gestured to his forearm. He shook his head, " _Who_?"

"Rewolf," she barely whispered the words as spots danced across her eyes and managed a pleading look. She fell to the floor unceremoniously, gasping for breath as she knelt, the gravel digging into her knees.

"Typical of them, careless brats. I gotta say though, you got guts. But don't go nosing around my business. It just might get you killed."

Sylvia retched and looked around, the teen gone from sight.

* * *

Ethan looked up around the rooftop, but quickly ducked his head and tucked himself, rolling on the floor as the knife whisked above his head.

He caught the arm when the knife stabbed at his eye and a bead of sweat rolled down when the long tip was no more than an inch from his pupil.

Ethan quickly snapped the wrist, fracturing bones, but got no more than a grunt before a boot flew into his solar plexus.

He could no longer breathe when the air flew out him and breathing in was impossible, as if bowling balls were clogging his lungs.

Ethan quickly raised his arms and the knife bit deep into his right forearm. As the blade grinded against his bone, he felt the side of his head explode and the knife retracted, "Enough with this bull. Now, get up slowly and I won't shoot."

Ethan gestured to his chest as he coughed violently and he was kicked aside, "So the legendary Vinnie is a human after all."

He heard the slide of the pistol and it fired, but not at him, at something in the distance, "Yo asshole! If you wanna fight then get over here!"

As he slowly recovered, he heard the crack of an elbow on skull and the man who he fought fell unconscious onto the floor. Ethan smiled at the towering figure who nodded, "Thanks, uncle. Appreciate the help."

Hideki vanished in an instant and turned to the corner of the maze of buildings, "Who's there?"

A flash of purple was instantly appeared and ran to him. Sylvia seemed flushed and short of breath. "Sorry, I was chased before I was able to leave."

"A shame, seems I'll have to put up with you a little longer. Ah well, at least you're unharmed, right"

"I am...but they may find me. Or us."

Ethan noticed Daiki shaking his head in the shadows and skulked off. Ethan turned to Sylvia and waved her over, "Right, just stick close to me and you'll be just fine. Just so you know, if you wander off then I'm not gonna bother to look for you so you'd better stay close."

She nodded quickly and took a step, before noticing his wounds, " _You're_ hurt!"

He gingerly tapped the flesh chipped off his skull and hissed, "Yeah, I guess. It's nothing new. I can handle this much just fine."

"Here."

Sylvia quickly started tearing strips off her uniform and Ethan rushed to her, "Woman! It's fi-"

" _No_. It's not." Sylvia continued tearing a strip and started with his head, wiping up the dripping blood before tying it around his forehead. He let air out from between his teeth but held still.

After she bandaged the wound on his arm she jumped up, "Alright! Let's go!"

She started forward and Ethan shook his head as the corners of his mouth tipped upwards. As he followed, he felt uneasy.

* * *

 _Calm down...Calm down Sylvia. He's coming, you know he is, he will when he realizes something wrong,_ Sylvia thought to herself as she struggled against her bonds. They stripped her of her weapons and left her unable to reach anywhere. It would take too much strength to tear the rope bindings with her hands, and even longer for her feet.

It wouldn't be a good idea to do one or the other without doing both at the same time. "So? He's coming, huh?"

"Yup," came the reply, "If he wasn't now, Tharja is leading him here."

"Now we finally have an edge over that kid. Idiot thinks he can barge in?"

"Well...he _did_ do so plenty of times already." There was a harsh punch and something slammed against the wall, "S-sorry sir! I spoke out of line!"

Sylvia opened her eyes and watched her captors, who didn't pay her much attention. She opened her hand and started to focus, but at that moment, she felt something stab at her mind. _Good gods, you can't stop causing me trouble for just one day, now can you? *_ _ **sigh***_ _Don't worry, just hang tight. I'll get you out of there in a flash so wait for me, bae, I promise you're not gonna die there._

 _Ethan?_

His voice vanished and Sylvia felt her heart beating rapidly and her chest tightened.

 _What did you call me...Ethan?_

* * *

"You shouldn't have led the way, Tharja."

The woman chuckled darkly, "Oh right, as _Sylvia_ wouldn't know."

"Dumbass."

"You're the one who brought her here."

Ethan stood at full height, face twisting in a curious expression. Tharja smiled cruelly when he replied, "For the record, she was the one who followed me.."

"But you left her there."

Ethan's arm quivered and he whipped the knife to the side, making her smirk go slack as she slumped to the floor, dozing lightly.

"Well...you could say I get to kill two birds with one stone, getting the information I want and getting her to owe me at the same time.."

The rest of the walk went undeterred, allowing him to calm himself. No matter how much he wanted to push the blame away from him, he knew he was the cause of Sylvia being in her situation at this moment.

He only prayed she was untouched as he put his hand on the door, _They_ _ **really**_ _like female victims or hostages._

Everything seemed normal in the room. The leader on his usual couch and his trusted men behind him and to the side. "You've come. What do you want?"

Ethan fingered the blade behind his back while holding both hands behind him, "The usual."

"Just information?" He smirked.

"Of course."

All the grunts and the leader laughed, then he spoke, "How about rather than _you_ making demands, we make our own for once?"

"And you'll force me how?" Ethan responded, apparently amused. Ethan already knew the answer, but there was no need to let anyone know that...except Sylvia of course. "I'm _reeeeaally_ curious about how an old man like who whose best men couldn't even touch me with their dick could do anything _now_."

"This...whore of yours." The lieutenants stepped aside and she saw him flare at the remark. "Oh? What else are we supposed to call the Japanese idol that followed the son of the most infamous slaughterer of cartels? _Girlfriend?_ "

Ethan took a slow breath and kept his emotions in check. "You really think she would be able to be yours?"

There was only silence in response, Sylvia darting her eyes between the two. "So? Why so silent?"

Ethan spat out a few simple words, "This is a waste of my time. Why would _I_ care about her condition if I refuse your demands? She got herself into this mess so it's up to her to get herself out of it. I'm just here for the usual."

Sylvia widened her eyes and started to pull against her bonds when Ethan's arms flashed movement, and she saw the dull, well-worn blade fly by and impale something behind her.

"That said, it wouldn't hurt to get her to owe me by saving her. It'd only prove beneficial for me in the long run. Damn, what a drag. Welp, at least before he complicates things, no?"

They turned their attention to the man who fell lifeless, giving Ethan the opening to put another knife to the leader's throat. "Let me get a few things straight. If you die, _my_ bounty may rise. But I don't care. Hell, nobody who has come at me can touch me yet. Only Ayato Amagiri, Kirin Toudou, Saya Sasamiya, and Haruka Amagiri came close. In addition, _everyone_ , that's not born yesterday, knows they don't side with anyone's petty cartels.

" _Listen up_ **jackass** , while I don't personally care about her, the entire fucking **WORLD** will be out for your sorry hides if you hurt her. Would using her as a short-term advantage really outweigh the costs of being hounded by just about every organization in the world?"

Sylvia heard the man whimper and she relaxed, _So...he's here to help me after all._

"If you let her go now and give me a few things I want to know, and Sylvia, I'll be gone until next time."

"H-how can I trust you to not kill me the moment I let her go?"

Ethan rolled his eyes. "You know I'm a man of my word. I mean...Kenjii here can kill Sylvia," he raised a beacon-like device, making Sylvia gasp, "And I can activate the Stjarnagarm's Special Forces beacon."

The tension rose, and one man nervously asked, "Y-you made it into the Special Forces?"

"Well, how can I not? Everyone knows the famed children who make it in. Less than fifteen members, but only Helga herself can beat them."

"R-Release Sylvia n-now!"

With a frantic amount of movement, her bonds were gone and Ethan waited for her to walk up to him. Sylvia rubbed her wrist and punched the lieutenant in the nose, "That's for groping me."

Instantly, Ethan was in front of her and Kenjii, " _What was that?_ "

Sylvia slowly and cautiously put her hand on his arm, "It's okay. I'll be fine."

"Now," Ethan turned as if he was never interrupted. "Information before I snap."

* * *

"Ethan? You really made it into the Special Forces?"

At her question, Ethan shook his head, "Wow, I knew famous people were ally dumb but you've taken that to a whole new level. No, I was just bluffing fool. I did, however, manage to kill one of them a while back. And what I said about them _is_ from personal experience."

Her eye twitched and she clenched her teeth, "Just _stop_ and please tell me who. For the record, you _are_ good enough, apparently."

"Kichirou Sakamoto. Almost myself, basically. I think he went by code name Archer, but that's not too important. What _is_...or _was_ is that I cannot count on the Enterprise for help. The entire Special Forces is clandestine, and word being spread will cause fear. And outrage, but they aren't sending people at me yet. Only when I graduate. That's when I need to _really_ cover my ass. And thanks for the compliment."

"I didn't mean it."

"Doesn't matter. I get what I get. Speaking of this topic, how the fuck do you know about them? It's a fucking clandestine organization."

She swallowed and became more wary, but her eyes showed more than that. Ethan didn't place his finger on it until it clicked in his head. _Respect?_

"Presidents can request them in case of emergencies. So...we all know. To think you were able to kill one single-handedly..."

Ethan scoffed, "Who said it was easy? It took nearly half an hour. Lucky for me, we had no sat signal what-so-ever. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Sylvia nodded, "I see."

They continued strolling silently, finding their way around in the maze of abandoned buildings. Eventually, Ethan piped up, "You realize that your life is now in jeopardy because you came with me, right? The mafia here will spread word of your involvement wi-"

His head whipped to the side when Sylvia ran in front of him and slapped him with all her might, Genestella powers and all. The strike left a noticeable handprint on his cheek and he rubbed it, patiently waiting for her reason. " _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO LEFT ME OUT THERE YOU _**DAMN IDIOT**_."

"Riiiight. And I _did_ say we passed the exit almost a mile ago. You didn't leave."

"Well, you will need someone to cover your arrogant _ass,_ first of all."

"Is that so? Considering this is coming from the girl who couldn't get out of any trouble for the past day. And you wouldn't happen to have, say, another ulterior motive, would you?"

Sylvia glanced at him curiously. "I don't th-" Realization dawned on her eyes and they blazed, making Ethan step back for a moment, "I don't _like_ you if that's your question."

He rolled his eyes and started walking again, stopping at an abandoned cul de sac he remembered her original reason for coming to him today, "Ethan. Did we...meet before the Linduvous Festa?"

He didn't answer, but his sneer gave him away. "No."

"Tell me the truth. What hap-" Sylvia whirled and jammed a kick at the intruder of their conversation, who blocked it with his forearms.

Ethan faced them both calmly and his eyes pointed at the man, "Long Nguyen."

"Well, if it isn't the second coming of Vinnie. I remember your father...I met him at this age. He was with your mother...you don't plan on marrying her, do you?"

Sylvia noticed his absolute despise and she became worried. Although she _didn't_ like him, she didn't hate him, but it seemed so with Ethan. He didn't like her because he _hated_ her. "Not on the fucking future, not then, not ever. Now, I heard some people have been arriving in Asterisk. Who?"

"About that..." Long Nguyen stroked his chin, "Ayato Amagiri has, that _will_ be of interest. Now...I got wind of you hunting that one man, Silas Norman, I have no idea where he's gone since two years back. You're on your own there."

Ethan nodded and turned to Sylvia "Let's go. And snakeman...

"The next time you try to attack me from behind, I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail]**

Sylvia turned to Ethan when he called her at the gates, "Mind if we find some time to meet next week?"

"I...I'm sorry," she shook her head.

He nodded and turned. "Wait!"

Sylvia jogged up to him and looked straight into his eyes, "You tell me what is up between the two of us later."

He widened his eyes and they signaled a murderous rage, "So, I ask for a bit of your time, just a few hours or so is all but you wouldn't even let me have that much. Yet, you expect me to just spill to you my entire fucking life story? That's totally fair."

She froze and he twirled around, storming off with a saunter. She flinched and called to him, "Can we meet near the main arena?"

"You can go and fuck yourself with your request."

She screamed at him, causing the students to turn at her in shock, "Fine! Then you can fuck yourself over and die alone!"

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail Vicinity]**

"What is she doing with him?"

"Not sure. But she does matter to him considering he went out of his way to save her."

"Yes. That is true. Get our babies ready."

"May I ask why we are going for Sylvia when Vinnie is the one you despise?"

The lanky man with long brown bangs licked his lips, "She will be much more rewarding to get."

"...I see." The man standing in the back wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I think you're underestimating her, is the strongest five of all females in Asterisk."

"I don't care. Even the strongest won't be able to survive an army of hundreds."

" ..."

* * *

 **Here we go with our rewrite! Was it interesting? Once again, I must give about half or more credit to King Hero Gilgamesh for essentially making the twist to the story. I originally planned to have a mix of Konoha and Prove You Wrong, but...we got other ideas haha!**

 **So, Ethan is 'OOC' as this is** _ **not**_ **my usual character for him, and once again, badass(hopefully) but** _ **not**_ **in any sense, OP. I plan for him to lose plenty as 1) Unlike Ayato, his prana pool is much too laughable and 2) He prefers to fight like a human. Very rarely(and for a certain person only) will he even bother to tap into his pool. Although this is still to be decided, you won't see the two being together until about the fourth or fifth chapter.**


	2. Close My Eyes Forever and Then Open Them

**Let's get right to it!**

 **Disclaimer: Although this is very,** _ **absolutely**_ **redundant, I only own Ethan. Nobody else. Nothing else.**

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail]**

Sylvia was in the midst of sleeping when she felt something break into the room. It entered her dream and she mumbled something incoherent before she forced herself to open her eyes.

As she scanned the room, only the door was out of place, but she couldn't move due to weakened state of her body.

Sylvia quickly spotted the glowing eyes and shifted, but was unable to do anything major, _Come on, move, Sylvie, MOVE!_

The puppet swing its arm and knocked her across the room, landing onto the balcony, leaving her coughing. _At...least...I'm awake now._

The inanimate turned living mannequin ean at her with its robotic movements and swung, to which she ducked under. Planting her feet on the floor while flooring all the prana to create a sense of weight, she grabbed the torso and flung the puppet over her head and the railing, sending it tumbling ten stories to the ground.

She saw it crash onto the floor, the sound carrying across the entire campus and while it seemed to disable it, the puppet simply got up and climbed the side of the building, leaving her stupefied.

Sylvia looked up in time to see another puppet drop and she ran through her only one that seemed to be improbable, she led the one above inside and focused her prana into her fist, hardening it.

Its clumsy attack was easy to dodge and putting multiple powers into the arm, Sylvia gave her own swing of her own. With her strength, enhanced with Genestella powers, and a tight, spring-like tension created with prana, the fist shattered the puppet into oblivion. Unfortunately, the material was so strong, Sylvia felt her shoulder pop and her arm became numb as the reactionary force was returned to her. "What...are these things?"

If it took this much trouble to fight one, how many more could she face? _Ethan!_

As immediately as the name popped to her head, she glowered and shoved the thought away. She had no need to request help from him, moreover, she didn't have any way to contact him.

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail Vicinity]**

"Oh greeting, buddy."

The lanky man froze and turned slowly, "Y-y-you!"

Ethan gave a grand gesture and spread his arms, "It'sa me! Who else would be insane enough to use a perfect night and walk around looking for a good ol' buddy who they have unfinished business with? Hmm, Silas?"

Silas Norman trembled, "H-hold on now! I have a request!"

"Ho? And you expect me to bend down?"

"I-I have someone I'd want you to help me kill as they're a pain on the ass. Can you handle them for me before you kill me or something?"

This piqued Ethan's interest. "Maybe...Although I _would_ say yes as this is a first of someone asking something like that. Who?"

"I...don't know their name. Only that they can stop my plans and I'd prefer it if you do it."

"And...why is that?" he raised an eyebrow, "As far as I can tell, you're stalling for time to get your puppets."

"I-I swear I am not! I'll tell you and leave A-S-A-P! Promise! If you're the one chasing me, I'm guaranteed to live!"

"Uh-huh..."

Silas dropped to his knees, sweating profusely as his arms shook, "Please!"

"Pay me once it's done. I'm actually running quite short on money."

"Thank you!" The man seemed obviously relieved and bowed Ethan patted his back and removed his arm, stepping away from Silas.

"This is fishy as hell, but hey, if he's strong, or she, I can use a challenge."

In a moment, Silas vanished and Ethan brought out his cell phone, smiling at the blinking light on the map when he opened an app. "Just in case. This is surely in some way total bullshit. Ah...whatever. No way he can hide now."

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail]**

Sylvia calmed down and fatigue hit her when the adrenaline wore off. She reread the piece of paper for the fifth time and tore it before crumbling the two pieces. She seemed to be getting angry for the last day. A lot.

First, it was because of the teen that was more than an arrogant prick with the abilities to add to his ego and now her life is potentially on the line. By avoiding attempts on her life, she has to now meet a shady person in a shady abandoned _lot_?

"If only Ethan was here to comment on this total farce," she sighed sadly. Sylvia stared at the waste bin for a moment before looking at her hands which contained the torn, crumpled pieces. Unfurling the sheets, she searched her room for an envelope and placed them inside, scribbling Ethan's name on it and laid on the bed, waiting until the morning.

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night. Sylvia woke to a throbbing fist and faint pain in her shoulder, but she shrugged them off and left the bed, quickly changing out of her sleepwear and donning her uniform.

Taking a glance at the mirror, Sylvia stared at herself before quickly changing her mind and rather putting on a loose t-shirt and shorts. She shook her head before swapping again for a loose summer blouse and pants.

She grabbed the envelope and quickly headed to Rewolf, meeting the same student guards as before and asking them to hand them to the president of Rewolf and in turn to Ethan. As they nodded and the boy stationed on the left entered the academy, she decided to ask the remaining one a question, "Hey, why is it that nobody knows that Ethan is a bounty hunter?"

He grunted and left the questioned unanswered for a couple of minutes, "Everyone knows Vincent "Vinnie", but nobody, _almost_ nobody, knows he is Ethan Sakamoto. Hell, I would gladly try and turn him in now I know, but: one, he'd tear my head off; two, I have no proof."

"And the Enterprise doesn't know?"

"As I said. Only as Vincent...or Vinnie. Not Ethan. Hell, even the _Underground_ only knows him as Vinnie. Few people know him as Ethan, and those guys are too scared to reveal it. They _know_ too little know, so if _he_ _ **knows**_ his identity is leaked, they would be found in a snap," he snapped his fingers to emphasize and gave a quick glance when his companion returned.

"The president is a no-show. E-...Er...He rarely answers the door, Ethan will surely get the message though. Not sure what is important about it, but he'll get it."

Sylvia bowed, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

She left the immediate area and looked around, remembering the layout of the city and finding her destination.

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[%#UnKnOWn# - Two Hours Before]**

Ethan sat down on a chair and whirled, facing the man with bulging biceps, "Say...you don't happen to have a Jack Daniels here in Asterisk?"

He grinned when the bartender gave him a glass and he downed it, "May I ask. Aren't you a bit underage?"

"Appearance, sure. In my head, hell no."

"Say..." he frowned. Chairs scraped the floor and all ten occupants of the room stepped threateningly close, "You're Vinnie..."

"Oh no," Ethan threw his hands in the air, "I'm found out! When can I get to an area where I can grab a drink in peace?"

Now Ethan was surrounded but he took a swig and placed the cup down, closing his eyes as he listened to the breathing closely, "Now...I will give you all one chance and one chance only. Leave me alone and you'll _all_ walk out alive. I don't care about the few million yen you can 'get.' If you _don't_ leave me alone, for every move you make, one of you will lose a life."

They all laughed saved the bartender, who raised a hand but was ignored. Three fists were thrown and Ethan grinned as he laughed. He rolled under one fist and rammed a fist into the man's groin, making him kneel onto the floor, Ethan grabbed a stool beside him brought one of its legs into the hollow of his shoulder. As the man screamed in pain when the leg punctured his lungs, everyone stepped back, but Ethan didn't stop there.

He grabbed a bottle and thrust the neck of it into a man's eye, making him shout in pain. The ones who didn't fight now refused to and one of the two men tried to back out. "GET THE HELL BACK HERE! WE CAN GET THIS KID!"

Ethan smirked but the next fist thrown dislocated his jaw, making the men flinch as Ethan's eyes shone malevolently, and when the man stomped over, the seven others held him back. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Ethan slammed a fist into his throat and his shouts were silenced, his movement turning shortly into attempted flailing. "Thanks. Although usually I keep my word and would have killed one of you guys, I'll leave you all alone. If you take care of that man," Ethan looked over his shoulder, "he just _may_ live. Now...I want compensation."

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Abandoned Lot]**

"Silas? I knew that was a total trap. SO! Where's the ambush here?" Ethan took a drink of the remaining whiskey in the bottle and set aside the glass.

The man chuckled for a moment then burst out with a cackle. "I thought you'd die to them! Now, here's _my_ chance!"

Puppets dropped from the broken concrete above and readied their weapons, making Ethan smile cheerfully, "Ohh...How fun~"

Silas only smiled devilishly and snapped his fingers. Ethan charged one lone puppet head on and swept it off its feet, the stomped on its neck. He was caught off-guard when it didn't snap under his force and he shouted in shock. It grabbed his foot and twisted his ankle.

Pain shot up his leg and he fell to the floor, trying unsuccessfully to fight loose. He held back his fear and slowed his breath as he realized he would be dying here. He severely was unprepared with lack of information on the puppets and and underestimated them. Ethan heard Silas laugh and walk up to him as he was dragged up by two large puppets, "My, oh my, so Vinnie _could_ lose."

Silas raised an eyebrow and looked up the side when he seemed to hear something, "I should be going now. Have fun~"

Ethan crumpled to the floor and kept kneeling, struggling to stand up when he heard a sharp intake of breath. He waited for the newcomer to say something but it never came. Rather he felt the sharp kick to the side and Ethan flew into a concrete pillar. "You...Why is it always you?"

Ethan recognized the voice and looked up at the furious face of Sylvia Lyyneheym. She clenched her fist and laughed, "So an enemy of my enemy is an ally after all."

" _Aace Vincent Vinnie! We know you're inside! Leave the building at once!_ "

Ethan closed his eyes and heard Sylvia quickly leave and sighed in content. _Hey mom and dad. Too bad I died like this, huh?_

" _Vinnie! We request your aid to find SIlas Norman! We know the building is rigged and require you to leave the building! We understand complications, but you have been more help than we realize, please comply. We would appreciate it._ "

He closed his eyes and grinned, "Not much I can do if I'm dying."

" _Although we cannot reward you, we will take measures to aid you throughout your jobs._ "

He heard cautious footsteps and opened his eyes, snarling slightly, but not genuinely angry, or annoyed. More as if keeping up his appearance, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Sylvia seemed shocked, "I...I didn't really mean to… I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well your apology totally makes things better, thank you _**very much**_. And if you want me to die alone, you aren't helping me."

She knelt to the floor, putting her hand on him, "How badly hurt are you?"

He leaned back on the railing, closing his eyes and breathing out before jerking up when Sylvia pressed the tip of her finger on his stomach. She looked shocked at his reaction and her eyes seemed to beg for an answer, "I was actually doing fine with just a _broken ankle_ until you came along and just obliterated...oh! Every organ below my lungs."

Ethan seemed to slip from consciousness and Sylvia placed a hand over her mouth. Even giving his sarcastic attitude seemed to be killing him slowly. "I'm so sorry. I..."

"If you have some kind of plan to save me, forget it." Ethan gave a bitter laugh and vomited blood and bile as he heaved for breath, coughing violently. "It ain't...gonna work. I'd be dead soon. Just...leave me be. I wanted my last sight to be this actually mesmerizing sunset, but now I have to deal with you..." his breathing seemed to turn shallower than before.

"...derer. My...paren...mur..."

Sylvia shook Ethan by the shoulder and picked him up, "Ethan? Parents' murderer? Ethan? What are you talking about? Ethan!"

The realization of him being dead dumbfounded her. He acted invincible, he seemed unkillable. And...from one note and complete belief from her side, he...was dead. It didn't seem...possible. Ethan. Dead. The two words just don't fit together. It wasn't because of what she thought of him, it was because of his words, his personality. He seemed the type to be imprisoned rather than... _die_. Now he lay in her arms, unmoving, not breathing...

Sylvia looked up at the cautious footsteps and the flashlights scanned the lot, when it focused on her, her squinted, "Ms. Lyyneheym? Why are you here?"

"Ethan...Ethan is dead."

"Ethan? As in Ethan Sakamoto? Where is Vinnie?"

Sylvia clenched his body and fell to her knees, getting a rally of orders from the Stjarnagarm, "You'll be fine, Ms. Lyyneheym. What is going on here?"

"I...he..." Sylvia stumbled for words, not understanding why she did so. She _hated_ Ethan. Or Vinnie. It didn't matter which 'personality' he used, she knew she hated his guts. To the very black heart of his. Yet, here she was, unable to say a word, breaking down in front of soldiers and police alike, over a boy who was a bounty hunter and a boy she didn't meet for even a week.

"Sir, I think Vinnie killed the president of Rewolf."

 _[What was that?]_

Sylvia widened her eyes as the officer repeated, "Ethan Sakamoto is found dead. I'm assuming Vinnie got him involved somehow."

 _[I see. Let's see what we can do.]_

"Lyyneheym, come." She stood absentmindedly and followed the officers out, not letting go of Ethan's body at any time, not until they arrived at the hospital to lay him onto the bed. Sylvia shook as she watched his pale face, continuously tearing up while trying to fight the grief.

In the two times she met him, he had already helped her each time. Once when he got her caught up in his own business, and again...to keep her from being involved. Here she was, unable to pay off what she wanted to owe him. She tried to argue with herself and say that it was completely fine with an asshole like him, yet...she needed to know what he had meant just before he died.

Sylvia swore to never use this song. Not ever, once learning what she could do. Not only is this able to break the laws of reality, but...it can kill her. She knew she had no obligation to use this, but she wanted to know, _needed_ to know what she couldn't learn about Ethan. Not only that, she killed him. She couldn't bear knowing he blames her for something she did in the past, _and_ is the cause of his death.

 **-Play Tsuki Akari by Sora Amamiya-**

" _I have no past to look back on, ever since the day I pulled my hand away..._

" _Day after day I've told myself I have nothing to lose._

" _The moon shines quietly, shining light on any breed of darkness, extending its powerful light towards the future; not wanting to lose._

" _An endless dream, stirring through my chest...runs through my body. Every pain will become my strength, as I head down the path I believe in. The fear that drives me forward...will lead me to the world I've been imagining._

" _What holds my hand back...is the weakness I thought I'd seal away, as the flame concealed in my heart threatens to go out again and again._

" _...I guess you could say I'm stubborn, when the more I try to hide my scars, the more a chilling wind blows over the unhealing gape in my chest..._

" _Voiceless words knowing no limit fills the night sky, ephemeral like shining stardust, as they scream on and on. At the very least, I know what I've sacrificed thus far, and there's no going back._

" _I can feel like I can almost reach it...just_ _ **what is it that I'm afraid of?**_

" _An endless dream, stirring through my chest...runs through my body. Every pain will become my strength, as I head down the path I believe in. The fear that drives me forward...will lead me to the world I've been imagining._

" _To always stay strong; that's what I had decided, but I can feel something graze my cheek...can't I let myself cry? Just...for today?"_

 **-End-**

Sylvia felt herself slipping away and whispered in Ethan's ear before she passed out, "Ethan...please stay alive. For both of us."

Her hand fell and landed on his cheek, and as she lay motionless, time shifted back. Sylvia stood and held Ethan's body, and started walking backwards, outside the hospital, and into the ambulance. The ambulance started and shifted in reverse, leading the police cruisers to the abandoned lot. Sylvia entered and left the building with the police behind, and the police returned to their vehicles.

The automobiles started up and reversed out, and Sylvia followed shortly after. Ethan left the building and reentered the bar, then re-exited, leaving the main city to walk back to Rewolf. As time continuously moved back and the day reversed, events unfolded in inverse order, until it was just after Sylvia fended herself off from the puppets. Death emanated from her being.

Anyone passing by would have thought she was assassinated with the lack of prana flowing. However, taking a closer look would reveal she was simply drained of prana, but among the living, leaving the person inspecting her quite confused.

As students woke up, they felt the ominous instinct warning them of deja vu.

Especially one.

* * *

Ethan woke up an empty feeling in his stomach, and rubbed it in thought. Just earlier he dreamed about dying to...Sylvia...

He frowned in concern, she didn't do it on purpose. Well... _yes_ it was on purpose, but she didn't understand what she had done until later and pieced together what happened. Bringing up a screen, Ethan scrolled through his contacts but stopped just when he his the last contact on 'L', recalling he never asked the idol for her number. "Well...Queenvail it is then. _Hopefully_ I can get a few things straightened out."

He quickly dressed and left the room for Queenvail. However, when Ethan approached the academy, he was stopped by a few girls, "Ethan. You're the one Sylvia screamed at a few days back. Yet you believe you have a chance of getting in?"

"What would you do if I forced my way in?" he shot back, placing his hands behind his back. The girls reached for their Luxes at their sides at the question. "Heh."

He turned around and started walking away, "At least you have the guts to get a weapon when not asked. I'll leave now, if she _does_ happen to ask, tell her I was here."

" _Sure..._ " one replied sarcastically.

Ethan walked out of sight and entered the forest surrounding the academy, tapping on a few keys with a casual nonchalance. Security access popped up but he broke through the barriers without efforts until he managed to tap into Sylvia's own NetPanel.

He committed the map to memory and matched it with a normal map. Once knowing the location, he stared outside the forest and at the tallest building, but ten stories up rather than the top, "So, you prefer a perfect view over height?"

He disconnected his NetPanel completely and factory resetted the entire system before shutting it off and strolled down the perimeter, finding the best place to enter without being seen.

He stepped back from the wall and sprinted, leaping up before hitting the wall and pushed up with his feet. He lost his footing for a moment but gripped the wall at the last moment. He grabbed the top edge and peeked over it, seeing no girls.

He brought his leg over it and crouched, leaping to the roof and dropping flat when he landed. "Well...This is gonna suck, especially I need to remember I need to find the right room. If I walk in the wrong part of the dorm...ugh."

He waited for some girls to pass before jumping into the sky onto the next roof. "Especially, _especially_ _ **if**_ they're changing."

* * *

Ethan cursed when he hung by his fingertip, but stayed calm, swinging like a pendulum until he gained enough momentum to backflip onto the balcony behind him. "And hup!"

He peeked in and saw the notable hair splayed over the pillow of the bed and slid into the room. "Sylvia."

He froze when he lowered the blinds. He sprinted to her side and sighed in relief when he heard her breathing, albeit very shallowly.

"Damn...so the rumors were right when you _are_ supposed to be omnipotent. So you sent us back in time completely? Although...it seems as if this power is not without consequences."

Ethan took out his phone and dialed a number while watching Sylvia, " _ **Obviously**_." The phone rang twice before picking up. "Yo."

 _[_ _How'd you get this number?_ _]_

"My techniques should be a secret. Regardless, I cannot arrive anytime soon as I have problems to deal with in my academy. I will inform you when I am able to meet."

 _[_ _I see...Well then, hurry up! You don't want me to die do you?_ _]_

"Honestly, I'd rather give a shit about my piss than your death." He hung up and pulled out a syringe.

The contents were invisible save for a ethereal neon blue glow on the outer surface. Extending the needle, he slowly and carefully inserted one into Sylvia's vein at the arm and after draining half its contents, inserted it into her jugular artery.

When it was empty, he wiped the blood and let the puncture wounds quickly heal. Sylvia's eyes fluttered open and she blinked multiple times before focusing on Ethan. They widened after a minute and opened her mouth. No sound came out and he smiled kindly.

"You'll be fine. I injected prana into your system. You were _**completely**_ drained. Now you have some to keep your body running and with new prana pumping into your heart, you'll regenerate in a snap."

They sat in silence for minutes before she managed to move and she blushed, "T...thank you."

"It's nothing. I can always take my prana. Since I rarely touch mine it doesn't matter to me."

"I see. Is your pool very large?"

He gave a chuckle then burst out laughing, "Not at all. Abysmally pathetic. In fact, a couple syringes of prana is the most I'm getting at once before a few days to regenerate. Also, say a word about this and you won't be on my good side. I like to keep me reputation as a god in Rewolf intact. No-"

Sylvia suddenly threw herself onto him and he froze, "S-Sylvia?!"

She clenched her fists, grabbing a fistful of his shirt in the process, but did not reply and after a moment he felt his shoulder become wet. Ethan didn't move out of fear of doing something wrong, but he didn't need to wait much longer afterwards. "I killed you just like that. Even with the way you act, you've always helped me whenever we meet. Yet...I didn't hesitate...didn't hesitate to just... _ **kill**_ you!"

Ethan unstuck his hands from his sides and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him as she shuddered. "I would have done the same."

"No...I know _you_ wouldn't have," she pulled closer and Ethan felt her grit her teeth in frustration. "You care about others enough to be cautious, and you're cautious enough to not do that. I..." she lowered her voice, "I wasn't. Don't pity me...I _hate_ pity..."

Ethan pushed her off of him and he raised a sleeve to wipe her eyes then cheeks, "I see...I probably really wouldn't have. But know this: I _am_ the type to do what Silas lied to you about."

"He said you would kill him to be the leader."

"And he told _me_ someone was going to kill him," Ethan wiped her nose as she sniffed. "You know me pretty well, for whatever that's worth. Even though we may not get along at times...well okay, _all_ the time, you know how I act and I know how I act too. If I _was_ working for him-which in itself is _fuck_ ing _**bullshit**_ -I would do exactly that. So...don't feel bad for fucks sake, aight?"

She sniffed and gave him another hug, whispering in his ear, "I like you so much more when you're like this."

Ethan blinked and coughed, "In case you haven't noticed, I've really only said all of this so I don't end up dead. _Again_."

Sylvia sighed and pulled away, drying up the remaining tears, "Way to kill the mood, dummy. If you continue being unromantic like that, I feel sorry for whoever ends up as your significant other.."

"I really am interested in a relationship, aren't I?" Ethan tilted his head, his eyes turning dead as he stared unamused. "Let's get to business. Silas is our enemy here. Not each other. And his puppets are hella strong."

Sylvia nodded as she sat cross-legged in front of Ethan, "I've had to use everything I had to destroy one."

Ethan rubbed his eyes, "And I can't do anything. Although Silas isn't strong, his _puppets_ are. If we can either kill him first or get rid of his puppets easily without just outright destroying them then we've got this in the bag."

"I think we _can_ disable them if we find a way."

"How so?"

Sylvia ran a finger over her carpeted floor, "The puppets are controlled by prana. There is no way for them to be sentient or remotely controlled like robots."

"Like real puppets...huh?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. Falling from here didn't affect one puppet at all, while robots would certainly have had a part or two dislodged. One I destroyed seemed to contain no machinery."

"I see," he scratched his chin, "Then let's get some of my contraband and put them to use."

"Huh?" Ethan got up and dialed a number. After five tones the other line picked up, "So...is everything still present?"

 _[Unmoved.]_

"Good. I'm coming over with a lady friend."

 _[Lady friend? Partner then? You've changed a bit since we last met. You always swore you wouldn't let weaklings get in your way.]_

"Well," he smiled to Sylvia when she leaned in to listen, "Let's say she's rather special."

Sylvia widened her eyes and the woman on the other end replied, _[Your father said the exact same thing about your mother]_

"Really now? I don't intend myself to be that way." He hung up and Sylvia seemed to be in high spirits.

"Do you really mean it?"

"In a way yes. If you didn't nag and follow me for so long I wouldn't have given a shit about you. Now, since I'm _**alive**_ I have no qualms."

He hurried to the door and she grabbed his arm, "Not that way."

"Right. Queenvail. All girls school and whatnot. Let's get moving. Meet me at the center for the Eclipse Festa. Bring a disguise too. Sylvia Lyyneheym being at the Eclipse will raise so many questions it ain't gonna be funny."

He ran out the window and jumped, vanishing. Sylvia had no chance to ask him to ask him to repeat what he had said.

"Just what exactly am I going to get myself into this time?"

* * *

 **End of chapter 2, I will say that their bond is strengthening, but this moment isn't defining the pair yet.**

 **Now, Eclipse Festa...I know most, if not all, of you have heard the term. This will be the next part necessary to getting what they will need to beat Silas's puppets at the rate of the Ser-Veresta. I may make this a more impactful element on the story overall...but that is inconclusive right now.**


	3. I Finally Figured Out Who You Are!

**Woo, so the email notifications are back! Here's the third chapter. Again a thank you to King Hero Gilgamesh for helping fine-tune this chapter(and I desperately hope that this is the most up-to-date one!) and deciding on exactly how we will direct this story while keeping the core of Prove You Wrong: building the bond between Sylvia and Ethan.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing, except Ethan. Redundant in my opinion, but oh well.**

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Unknown]**

Sylvia fidgeted as she waited, glancing around as Ethan took his time to return.

The fact she was going to spectate a hidden revival of the Eclipse Festa was stressful enough, but Ethan claimed that the participants were stronger than ever before _and_ they still have a chance of being found and tried by the Stjarnagarm.

"Sorry I took so long," Ethan spoke up behind her and she jumped. Turning to face him, she widened his eyes at his new appearance. He seemed more focused than ever, casual but dangerous with his long sleeves, dark pants and short spiked hair, the color blond due to her set of hairpins.

"Let's hurry."

He shook his head and sighed, "There is no hurry. Stick behind me, stay by me and stay close to my... _allies_." He struggled for the correct word and Sylvia tensed.

"You don't have anyone you trust here?"

"None. We both are in a truce due to common enemies, but there is nobody I genuinely trust." He paused and gave a moment of thinking, "Well, one. Other than her, none."

"Oh..." Sylvia replied and he walked up to the door of the abandoned building, entered and pushed on the wall on their immediate right.

It rumbled open as he struggled and once they walked in, he gestured to her to close it. She complied, confused at the light weight of the wall and lights blazed overhead the moment she put it back in place, revealing stairs spiraling downwards. Sylvia followed Ethan without speaking as they descended.

"A few set rules since the last time," Ethan informed her quietly. "Because of one fight that got the Eclipse found out, absolutely _no_ fighting at all, other than in the arena, that's the only place through normal circumstances. Next, no cheering with specific names. At least not mine."

"Wait," Sylvia stopped him, "Why?"

"One, because just cheering, booing, and gasping is enough, silence also acceptable. Next, you probably don't know, but nobody here knows me as Ethan Sakamoto, only as Vinnie. If you spread the word...Hoo boy, it'll be a big doozy. I don't want a slip-up."

Sylvia suddenly became determined, "Okay. I understand. I don't want you to be a deer for the rest of your life."

Ethan beamed gratefully, "Thank you. Now, Lyynesta told me she'll supply me, or us you could say, with what I want if I win six rounds in a row. Just go to Row G and introduce yourself to the only blonde woman, unless another woman decided to come. Lyynesta will be the only blonde here and spectating me to make sure I don't go ahead and lie my way for the contraband."

"Okay. I'll cheer you on."

"Much appreciated. Stay safe."

"Et- _Vinnie_."

"Yes?" he turned and saw her concerned look. She inhaled for a moment then exhaled, looking straight forward at his eyes.

"You know how dangerous it is here with your reputation, with the potential of being killed by these rules, and with the possibility of the Stjarnagarm shutting down this operation. Again. Knowing all that, why did you come?"

He grinned and pointed at her, "This is my life. I've been introduced to it and stayed in it for the past...four to five years."

"You...twelve years old you were already involved?" Sylvia's expression held only shock. "By _whom?_ _**Who'd**_ force you into this entire thing?"

He looked grim but also melancholy when he seemed to tear up, "I think and _am_ pretty sure I said this on our first day of meeting...But I had no choice."

"You didn't answer my question though..."

"I'd rather not just yet." He hurried down the stairs and out onto the renovated lobby before Sylvia could stop him and she placed her hand to her chest worriedly, eyes curious and confused by his evasion of the topic.

"I remember. I wanted to ask you that before you died. I _**need**_ to ask that."

An arm was wrapped around her and Sylvia looked back, seeing a kind woman with blonde hair and green eyes. The woman leaned in and spoke quietly, "You must be the so-called _Kasumi Toujou_. Nice to meet you, Sylvia Lyyneheym. Ethan...or I suppose Aace has excellent taste in allies. He always does."

"Aace?"

"That's his original name here, but after he was just as successful and ruthless as his father, he gained the name Vinnie. He took on the name, but I've always called him Aace for old times sake."

"You're Lyynesta then?"

"Yup, but please, around here, call me Shorty if you want, and ignore my height. The name is just the name. Let's head onto Section G. I'm sure you'll be impressed by Aace's talent here. He's the only gladiator here to be 'human' and be on par with many Genestella. He only has real trouble with Ogre Lux users, but he's resourceful enough to not die."

* * *

 **Hours later:**

"HE'S DOING VERY WELL!" Sylvia shouted over the wild cheering.

"I TOLD YOU!" Lyynesta replied.

 _[Aaand that is Vinnie for you folks! Two time champion of a few contests for the Eclipse Festa_ _ **and**_ _the favorite runner-up! He's just won his_ _ **eighth**_ _round in a_ _ **row**_ _and is two away from reaching the all-time record! It's the first streak in forever! That is some crazy growth!_

 _[That's right! As of now he's a few points ahead of the current runner-up but if he wins the next two, he claims victory! Let's cheer him on! But also, remember that although we like our veteran, we know not everyone is invincible! Let us hope our favorite four champions win their next two rounds!]_

The ninth round was in preparation and Ethan looked around in observation. He caught Sylvia's eye as he passed and she winked at him, and he widened his eyes as she put her hands together to form a heart. Sylvia pumped her fist and he nodded, grinning.

The crowd grew silent when the man entered with an air of confidence and coolness. He observed Ethan and smiled then glanced at the spectators nonchalantly.

 _[A surprise people! This may_ _ **actually**_ _be the battle of the century folks! Maybe even millennia! We have Eiden here from Arena Five,_ _ **returning**_ _from his hiatus. We forgot to mention the he_ _ **is**_ _the_ _ **one**_ _who set the record at the Eclipse's birth and had been an undefeated champion until the Eclipse's fall a few years ago. Not to mention he is the one who funds our amazing, yet illegal tournaments here! This will be a tough win for Vinnie!]_

"A word if I may, Aace?" Eiden asked.

"Sure."

"If you do reach the streak, I'll challenge you again and forfeit. Then you can break the streak."

Everyone was quiet at the proposition and Ethan shook his head, laughing, "No. I want to fight you twice. If I win then, I deserve to break the record. Otherwise, I will keep it at ten and have it under my name for being the second."

"Good, exactly as I expected," Eiden grinned, "So it is decided. I will fight you to give you a chance for eleven if you get a ten win streak."

Sylvia gasped when Ethan started the fight, only to have Eiden completely avoid all his attacks with ease and slam a punch to send him into the wall. She realized everyone was quiet as they held their breaths when Ethan didn't move.

He soon unstuck himself from the wall and grinned wildly, " _That_ , was very unexpected."

Sylvia noticed that Ethan seemed much more focused in the next few minutes than before. His attacks were more accurate, his dodges and counters more fluid. Ethan ducked under a punch and barely managed to transition it into a roll when Eiden's knee came up in a sharp kick. The force of the kick was enough to cause the sound to carry over to the top of the stadium, causing Sylvia to gasp.

Lyynesta grabbed her wrist and looked solemn, "Remember, the Eclipse has no rules against killing, and even friendly fights can cause deaths accidentally. I do not want to say I understand Eiden fully, but I doubt he aimed to kill Aace on purpose."

Sylvia's heart pounded as the round dragged on with just punches and kicks. The announcers seemed puzzled as with the lack of Genestella power usage, but Sylvia knew why Ethan chose not to and assumed Eiden knew that same fact. _But he probably didn't learn it because Ethan told him._

The minutes turned to almost an hour, with both sides of the party starting to slow. Their strikes more sluggish but are still totally violent, lethal strikes. Sylvia shifted uncomfortably when she felt the urge to go. She turned to Lyynesta and from her face she knew Sylvia needed to go. Both stood and left the spectator's area and headed for the restrooms.

The trip went without any trouble, but the moment the doors were within sight, the two women were surrounded and the leader walked up, "My...so both Vinnie and Eiden seem to have picked lovely, wonderful women."

Lyynesta wore a calm demeanor and was undeterred by the current situation's suggestive words, "The lady here needs to use the restroom dearly. We would appreciate it if you would allow us to pass."

"Oh, she can go if we can stay." Sylvia kept her emotions in check at the feral grin and slapped a hand away from behind her. Lyynesta shook her head and the circle closed, making the older woman sigh.

"You fools always think you can have your way. I was going to have a large speech but is seems it'll fall on deaf ears." In a flash, six of the men found themselves with knives in their necks and eyes, dropping dead or were dying. "So be it."

Sylvia grabbed onto Lyynesta's wrist, "Wait."

"This is 'self-defense,' is it not?"

"But..." Sylvia winced at her reply. "We don't have any reason to break the rules yet, Lyynesta. What would you say to-"

"Then in that case," Lyynesta's hand flew and Sylvia heard tearing as the knives cut with ease. She felt part of her dress drop and Sylvia instinctively reached down, grabbing the cloth daring to leave her partly exposed. " _Now_ you do, as they tried to make a few advances...Oh! Your savior arrives."

Sylvia felt a murderous aura filled with wrath appear behind her back and saw Ethan's face twisted with a disgusted snarl, Eiden close behind with the same calm attitude, "I _knew_ something would go wrong when I saw you two stand up."

The lead man trembled violently, "V-v-v-Vinnie! I can explain-"

" **JACKSHIT!** Like _**hell**_ you fucking can Garon!"

"Aace!" Sylvia cried, "Wait!"

Eiden was already beside her, stunning the remaining group. "Mind rethinking what you want to do, _child?_ "

The man froze instantly.

"Now...if you recall, _**I**_ created the new rules because of idiots like you. Surely you haven't forgotten the consequences?" His fist clenched and was raised threateningly and Sylvia felt the power purposely leaked for appearance.

"Y-yes..."

"Now, I _do_ know I'm not as strong as either Helga Lindwall, Fan Xinglou...but I am the one immediately after them. Would you like to test that?"

"N-no sir. But-"

"No buts! Get the fuck out of here and never return." In a moments notice, Garon was gone, along with his surviving accomplices. Ethan moved in front of Sylvia protectively and faced Eiden, who only smirked as his eyes twinkled.

"Eiden."

"Yes, Aace?"

"Sorry I ended the fight in a loss for this. You pointed it out and I couldn't help but worry."

Eiden nodded, unnervingly cheerful, "It _was_ necessary. Don't tell me it wasn't. Come, let us speak with the audience."

Ethan nodded but before he left, he pointed at Sylvia, "Stay here. I'll come back in a short moment."

When they vanished, Sylvia turned to Lyynesta, fuming, "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?"

"Well..."

"You're just going to embarrass me in front of _Vinnie_ just like that? Huh?" Lyynesta raised her hands in surrender.

"Alright, I'll admit that was going too far. I would like to say that the rules _did_ state any unprovoked attacks is enough for you to retaliate. But...at the rate it was going, we'd be to blame."

"So you cut my dress to save yourself."

Lyynesta tilted her head, "I have no-"

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am about thinking. _You're_ the one who did any fighting and killing. Since I had nothing to worry about, you used me as an excuse to justify what you did!"

She got silence as a reply. Lyynesta bowed to waist height, "My sincerest apologies. I went overboard with what I did. Even if it would have saved us no matter the situation, I will admit it was completely unnecessary."

"Hmph. I'll accept it," Sylvia crossed her arms as she kept the dress up, "But I won't forgive you completely for that."

"I understand."

"Now, one question. Aren't you Lyynesta Hokkaido? The woman who went missing a long time ago?"

"Well, Aace kind of plotted that...along with a friend. I disliked my life up above and wanted a more dangerous one. As his accomplice was already notorious, I was given a good start as a supplier of sorts. Hence, why we're close. Although not in the way you think we are, I have a husband to care for right here."

"Who?"

"Eiden."

Sylvia stared in surprise, "But, he didn't seem worried about you at all."

"Ah, he knows I can handle myself. Besides, we moved here together. If we allow people to take advantage of that, it won't be pretty for either of us. If you ever need some help on your relationship with Aace, give me a call."

"Wait. You've got it all wrong! We ar-"

"Oh, I know~" Lyynesta winked, "Although I would say the two of you are exactly how Ethan's father was like with Lily. Both were constantly fighting and denying everything about a bond. Next thing you know, they were married."

"Enough storytime," Ethan snapped testily and shoved a new dress in Sylvia's arms, "Put this on and let's get going. I've forfeited my win and no longer have business here. Lyynesta, although I didn't win, I got the seven wins you asked for."

Lyynesta raised an eyebrow, "I must say, this is a traumatizing event for you, isn't it? You wouldn't forfeit just like that."

Ethan walked off without an answer and Sylvia ducked into the restroom to change while Lyynesta stood guard as Ethan waited with his arms crossed.

* * *

Lyynesta seemed dodgy about any conversation as she led them to her personal branch of the Underground, "It'll take about ten minutes at least. I need time to find the stuff, test them, and do some fine-tuning if needed."

"It doesn't matter. Just get the stuff out and the two of us will leave."

The moment she was gone, Ethan knelt by Sylvia, eyes entirely concerned and determined, "You're unharmed?"

"I am."

"You're sure? No bruises, no cuts? Not even the slightest?"

"I am _fine._ "

"What was with the dress then?"

Sylvia sighed exasperatedly, "That was Lyynesta. Although we were the intended victims, Lyynesta wouldn't have any of it and engaged them. She was worried about the rules, and so was I, and she cut my dress to pin the blame on that one guy...Garon?"

Ethan stood, "I'll give her a piece of my mind."

Sylvia held him back and when he glanced back, she shook her head vigorously. "It's okay," she blushed and looked away, making Ethan falter in his rage, never seeing her react to him in this manner before, "as...as long as you're here to help me when I need help, I won't complain regardless of what happens. I can trust you to watch my back and make sure I'm alive in the end, right?"

"Sylvia. Just what are you up to this time?"

"Nothing", she smiled and rested her head on his side, gently moving his arm around her, "Why is it that you're always watching out for me? We have literally known each other for three days and yet, you've stood by me each and every time I needed your help."

"Well, if you die, your death will be on me."

"It won't and you know it, Ethan." She closed her eyes and muttered something below her breath. Ethan shook her slightly and she spoke louder, "Ethan...is there really a reason why?"

He clenched his fist and replied with a controlled tone, "Other than the fact that I don't want the world's entire population on my ass to get my few million dollar head? No."

"Etha-"

"Hey, enough with calling me. Just ask."

"Why do you hate me so much? What have I done to make you so adamant in not speaking of your past to me?"

He immediately pulled away and she saw the hurt in his eyes. His jaw clenched and the outlines of the bones become visible. Sylvia saw Ethan's tears fighting to be released and he backed up, shaking his head. "I want you to leave that alone. Please, just leave it alone."

"Aace, I've go-Oh..." Lyynesta hastily left the inactive Luxes on the counter, "I'll come back when you guys are finished. Aace. I know what this is about. _Tell_ her for fucks sake, _**okay?**_ " She bolted for the door and shut it, leaving the two alone.

Ethan sat down heavily and leaned against the wall, looking up at the ceiling and breathing evenly. He turned his head slightly and muttered barely loud enough for Sylvia to catch the words that escaped his lips, "And you stand against the door to make sure I don't leave...what a bitch."

He slammed his head gently against the wall and stayed quiet. Sylvia shifted from foot to foot as she waited uncomfortably. Sylvia was startled when she heard quiet sniffs and soon heard Ethan sobbing. Ethan let out a few suppressed choked sobbing but eventually turned to screams of anger before curling up in a fetal position, crying into his knees as his volume diffused.

Sylvia stood stunned for long moments before inching towards him as he reminisced. She was unsure of what her actions should be and worried about what to do. _This...may be the last time I can do this...repay him in the only way I possibly ever can._

She sat down beside him hugged his head and ran her hand over his hair and he gave a strangled cough, slamming the flat of his fist into her back, making her jump for a moment. He tightened his grip on her and hit her again, muttering obscenities as he cried. "Ethan...I just want to know...I'm sorry I did what I did to you. It sounds selfish, but it'll give us both solace."

He cried for minutes more before he went silent, looking up at her with red eyes. His utter angst shocked her and she gave a pleading look, "Please?"

"I told you about my parents. Just a little. Remember that concert back in the Italy? The two parents who gave their lives protecting you from those few cartel members?"

He wasn't even finished with the sentence when she recalled the event instantly and pieced together everything.

When she was about twelve years old and a rising star, Sylvia had been on a tour to Italy in November. The performance was flawless as most others but one little fact changed the result of the concert's conclusion.

There was a gang war between two different cartels at the time. She recalled the shooting and screaming that broke out. Luckily, Stjarnagarm were all very efficient in stopping the approaching gunfire, suppressing all combatants within a matter of minutes, preventing civilian casualties.

It was until one man took a wild chance at making global news. He fired an old-fashioned rocket-propelled grenade at the stage. Sylvia remembered the brilliant flash and streak from the rocket and staring at the screaming projectile. She was shoved out of the way by a man and woman, who both acted instantaneously.

The event made national news all right, but she was fine, it was the two adults who were the only casualties, a selfless act made in seconds. She was never given their names and never told if they had children, she pressed for information and even searched for any potential children for three whole years.

Recalling it further for the first time in the past four years, she recalled what the man said, " _AACE! STAY OFF THE STAGE AND GET THE GIRL OUT OF HERE!"_

They couldn't leave without putting Sylvia in danger. And it was Ethan moved too slowly as he couldn't comprehend the imminent death coming to his parents. They didn't hesitate to sacrifice their lives for her, they showed no regret in their actions. They were taken to the hospital immediately, surviving the initial blast by moving out of the way when Ethan finally managed to put Sylvia out of danger but died almost two days later.

Again, Sylvia searched for years but journalists refused to hand out any information. Not on a silver platter. It infuriated her to no end that they expected something in return for their news.

"I've always blamed you..." Ethan groaned, "but I'm at fault too. Too naive. Too inexperienced. But...should I be glad? My life now...granted dangerous, it's exhilarating. If only I was like this then."

"I'm so sorry," Sylvia whispered in his ear. "I understand now. All of it. But...I..."

Ethan moved his head away from her lap and stood, walking over to the counter robotically. He picked up the weapons and turned, "You use guns with bayonets, right?"

Sylvia was surprised at his emotionless tone, as if he was a delivery man speaking to the customer. "Yes...?"

He turned and brought up the activated pistol, clicked the blade on, and allowed it to deactivate, collapsing into a object the shape and size of a joystick. "Here. This will cut the prana flow in objects. Inanimate ones only, so don't be expecting to use this in fights against Genestella."

"Etha-"

"Shut up, take the damn weapon and leave," he shot at her, making her flinch. Ethan held the weapon out further, "You said you wanted to find out. You have what you want to know. Now...just get the hell out of my sight."

Sylvia trudged over and held onto the Lux. She didn't pull away and he released his hand first. "I..."

"Should go," he interrupted brusquely.

"May we spend some time together? Is it possible?"

He didn't or refused to reply, turning around and holstering the remaining gun and putting the knife in the waist of his pants.

"I enjoy being with you, Ethan," he stopped but didn't turn, indicating he was listening. "In the short time I've known you, I've developed this feeling for you. I...I am hoping I can build on this."

"Cute," he replied, "It's cute. But intend not to. I dislike what people say about me being my father, how we are so similar. I have feelings too, but not romantic in nature like yours. Quite the opposite, actually."

Sylvia lowered her head and stepped backwards, "I'm sorry. I should have said nothing and just gone."

"Obviously." She felt bitter anger rise but it died quickly and Sylvia turned around. She headed to the door but before leaving, looked back once more. Ethan had his palms on the counter, slouching over the countertop as he stared at nothing. She walked out to see Lyynesta speaking to Eiden and hurriedly left the place beofre either one could question how well the conversation went.

Sylvia was able to leave without any conflicts and her mind wandered as she found her way back to Queenvail. She greeted students as they passed and eventually entered her room. Closing and locking the door, she set her back on the steel and slid down. Her heart ached as she held the newly acquired weapon in her hands tightly and held back a sob, "I can't believe that the boy I've always wanted to speak to was right next to me. I could have found him in Rewolf so long ago and tried to patch things up, but..."

She rested her head against the door when she was unable to finish her sentence, "It's as if we both tried to suffer on purpose."

* * *

 **Okay! So the next chapter or two will be the last chapters of this introduction before I move onto the Festas! Now, in the original, I didn't use Ethan's background and history too often. You will be seeing the change here. So Ethan will not only have to worry about the Festa, but his second identity 'Vinnie' when people get around to finding who he is in Asterisk.  
**


	4. The Hunt Begins for the Hunter

**Three cheers for a new chapter! No? Aww...**

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Queenvail]**

Sylvia woke to her face feeling flaky and scratched at the dried tears. Seeing the dark outside caused her to sigh when she realized she fell asleep that afternoon. She was about to put side the pistol grip when she recalled Ethan never putting away a useful weapon such as this out of reach.

After putting aside the grip into her inside dress pocket, Sylvia skulked over to the private bathroom and splashed water on her face several times to wash off the tears. Grabbing a towel, she was in the process of dabbing at her chin when she heard muffled movement outside the room.

Sylvia peeked out the door and quickly jumped back when the fist of the puppet smashed the door in. Sylvia brought out the new Lux and activated it, the neon beam of the blade shining. The action prompted the puppet to activate its own Lux and immediately cut at her. She caught the blade beneath the barrel and lowering the gun slightly pulled the trigger.

The effect was instantaneous, but invisible. The menacing light of the puppet's eyes faded and the Lux shut down as the puppet dropped lifelessly. The glowing parts in its joint died as prana refused to travel within the puppet's veins and Sylvia ran out of the room.

Storming outside, she caught sight of an infamous terrorist from years earlier. Not actually witnessing it, but hearing tales, Sylvia remembered the one person who joined only for the money, "Gustave Malraux?"

"Ah, those puppets, so unreliable. Well, now that I have your attention, know that this is only the first attempt, Ms. Lyyneheym. Remember, we want you to head over to the Kamui Car Park soon. Otherwise, things will only get worse. We wouldn't want Queenvail to be harmed. But if student deaths are necessary..." He let the sentence hang and promptly left, laughing as he vanished.

Sylvia clenched her fists and hurriedly rushed to the window, jumping out as she recalled Ethan would be there too. She skidded to a stop and gave a moment of thought, What if...

Sylvia took a deep breath and shook her head, sprinting as fast as she could to where she had to go, Even if he doesn't want to speak to me, it doesn't mean I can't help him."

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Abandoned Lot]**

"I should have known that something was up," Silas trembled in rage. "Not only did she save you, but you took advantage of the situation and gathered illegal weapons just to take me down!"

Ethan smiled as he twirled the naginata in his hands, pointing the polearm in front of him, "Well...the least you could have done is prepared yourself then. I certainly did, why didn't you?"

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A SHREWD BASTARD LIKE YOU!"

Silas pointed both hands at Ethan threateningly, making Ethan laugh at delight as he fended off the next army of puppets. _You cheated, so now it's my turn._

Puppets dropped lifeless left and right, crumbling as their prana was severed from their source. Ethan laughed as he cut through waves and sooner than he knew, he was in front of Silas, cutting the arm off of a puppet who Silas sent in a last-ditch effort to stop him. He heard more puppets start falling on top of him and jumped back, then flipped into the air when a spear struck his position.

He heard footsteps from behind him and turned to see Sylvia gaze at him from below. "A little late, aren't we? I was just about to wrap up this party," Ethan said sarcastically. "Help me, yeah?"

He didn't wait for her answer and created tonfas as he broke his naginata and utilized the shaft to spring up into the middle of the new battalion. Luckily, he need not actually cut to stop the puppets, but simply touch them. Everything now became effortless and Ethan once again reached Silas, "Here we are again. I'd say small fry like you can't stop the big bad when it comes down to it."

"I stopped you once, and I will do it again!" Silas shouted as they both heard a girl cry out in pain. Ethan saw Sylvia stumble back, leg coated in blood as the squad of puppets closed in. Faster than even he realized, Ethan swung around and struck Silas with such force, he flew and created the most comedic impression in the concrete pillar. He stared at the motionless body and at his shaking arm, _I did that on instinct. It's only Sylvia._

Ethan ensured Silas was alive and dialed a number on his phone, waiting for the operator to pick up.

 _[Anonymous tip hotline, may I help you?]_

"Yeah...Vinnie here and I have Silas Norman knocked out. You may wanna pick him up and drop him into whatever secure prison you can find. Have a good night."

He hung up before the operator could reply and ran to Sylvia as he tore up strips of his shirt. She smiled as she struggled to stand, "I got careless."

"I know you did. I did too, that's how I died the first time." He applied a tourniquet to the wide gash on her leg and ensured the shallow cuts on her chest and arm weren't serious in any way.

"Let's leave quickly, I'll carry you." Sylvia held out her arms, standing on her good leg and causing Ethan to freeze as he pondered on her childish appearance. _Helpless and yet, so endearing._ Her eyes, face, and smile gave off a particular feeling he couldn't quite identify but he shook his head as he snapped out of his reverie.

Ethan held one arm under her back and other under her knees, eliciting a hiss of pain from Sylvia. "Need another way?"

"No," she smiled painfully, "I'll live."

He stood still, hand on his chin as he inspected the situation she was in. "Hmm," he narrowed his eyes, "Here, get on my back."

"Your b-back?"

"Don't be so nervous. It'll be easier to carry you."

"B-but Ethan!" Despite her futile protests, he managed to lay her on his back, to which Sylvia quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pleading him to not drop her intentionally. This caused Ethan to laugh and he jumped out of the lot, running on rooftops as they saw helicopters and Stjarnagarm members pass by further away.

"Would you like me to take you to my place to fix you up or the hospital?"

"You have butlers or maids to help you?"

"It'll be just us. I can apply first aid to things like that pretty reliably, but in case you don't wish to, we're passing by a hospital soon."

"I'll pass on the hospital," Sylvia blushed. Then hastily added, "Besides, I think the media will cause me a lot of problems in the long run."

He stopped and nearly fell over the edge, pondering about that, "Right...That is true. Then I really hope you won't mind there being just the two of us as it could be quite uncomfortable if you think about it."

"I know," Sylvia became flustered as Ethan's face grew slightly red, "I don't mind at all."

* * *

 **[Asterisk]**

 **[Sakamoto Villa]**

Sylvia stared at herself in the mirror as Ethan scrubbed the towel vigorously in the adjacent bathroom. She was completely bare save for the bandages wrapped around her chest, arm, and stitches on her thigh.

As the threads itched, Sylvia reached for the closed wound, "Don't scratch!"

She jumped at Ethan's bark as he walked out, wiping his hands, "If you'd like I can also bandage that. Honestly, if you're going to walk around after some time, medical bandages would look better than stitches. Just me though."

"Uhm..." Sylvia hummed, "Yes, please."

He nodded and reached for a roll that sat on the bedside drawer, stopping when Sylvia held his forearm and moved up his sleeve. "Sylvia?"

When the sleeve was too long, she looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Can you remove your shirt?"

He swallowed and tilted his head curiously. When she urged, he reluctantly complied and Sylvia ran a hand over his muscular arm, from his biceps to higher up on the shoulder where an angry discolored patch of skin existed on his shoulder and down the side of his arm.

"This is where you got hurt protecting me."

Ethan hugged the arm and stared at it, "I didn't expect you to remember at all."

Her eyes filled with tears fighting to be released, "I've always wanted to meet you, you know? I've always wanted to know who the child of those parents were. You shielded me from a second blast, that's how you got part of your shoulder seared off. Not only that, you also jumped in the way of a boy wielding a machete when the Stjarnagarm were evacuating us. Your scream...I still remember it even to today. You were so selfless...

"You helped me again today. Just like you did seven years ago...Why?" Sylvia pleaded. "Why is it that you, of all people, remember me, and yet still decided to help me anyway? You act like you hate me to the very core and yet, you still reach out for me. You took my hand and pulled me up when I fall over after tripping into your situations. You were there for me when I needed you the most. Why?"

Ethan stared at himself then shuddered. "I wanted to kill you."

Sylvia leaned forward, "I...I understand. Why did you stop though? What caused you to change your mind?"

"You put up with me. You were willing to brush off my snide remarks. No matter how much of a prick I acted, you still came by. Because of that, I had to alter some of my plans for you. I hoped to be somewhat kinder to you and help you then betray you when you least expect it but the longer I stayed by your side, the more difficult it became until I just couldn't bring myself to do it...I just couldn't bring myself to kill you."

"Hence why you wanted to keep us from seeing each other?"

"Exactly," he replied as he ran a hand through his hair and pacing. "Sylvia, I-"

She hugged him from behind and he froze, feeling her bare breasts on his back. Sylvia placed her cheek on his back next, "Can you stop hiding how you feel? I like you, dummy. That's why I've acted the way I did recently. If you really don't feel the same, please blow me off, I will understand if you do. But...don't torment me by being indecisive. You're one of the few people I know who genuinely care for me. Sylvia Lyyneheym."

"What do you mean?"

"Most of the fans I meet only care for my fame when asking me out. When I take their little slips of phone numbers, they brag to their friends and imagine all the possibilities of money, of being onstage, going backstage. I'm neither deaf or stupid. I hearvit then tear the slips. I rarely ever hear about the ones who would like to get to know me for who I really am."

Ethan turned around as best as he could until Sylvia released her grip and faced him, hanging her arms around his neck as she stared into his stranded eyes. "But what makes me different than the former? What puts me in the latter?"

"Because of your history and actions. You hated me. And yet you helped me. You like to live in fame, but you have your own fame. You don't need mine. You don't need to keep yourself in my company, yet you do."

Sylvia was on the verge of crying and she buried her head in his scarred shoulder, "Can you break my heart here and now? Or fulfill one of the few desires I wish would come true?"

Ethan coughed to clear his throat and shifted his eyes away, "You know, this is already awkward enough seeing as how you have no clothes on. Can't we-"

The slap resounded throughout the room as Sylvia dragged her hand across his face, making him hold onto his cheek in surprise when she grabbed a dress and ran out of the room.

He chased her outside, to the living room, where she shrugged the dress on and left the home. "Sylvia!"

"Get away from me!" Her distressed shout stopped him in his tracks and he only watched her forlornly as she ran out of sight.

* * *

Sylvia ran long and hard to leave the area until she neared the docks. As she stood breathing heavily, she screamed at the ocean and grabbing a loose plank from the docks, hurled it as far as she could, channeling her anger into that one throw.

Hearing the distant splash, Sylvia sat down as she exhaled angrily, leaning back on her hands while she shut her eyes.

As she stared at the horizon line, she heard something small fly through the air behind her and quickly rolled. She glanced briefly at the object when it sunk itself into the wood and recognized the tranquilizer dart.

At that moment, another sunk into her leg and it surprised her, _How did one person reload so quickly?_

She fell to her knees to see someone stalking among the shadows, turning only when he heard a man sprinting down the hill and directly at him. Sylvia witnessed the brief struggle until one man was thrown into the water and the victor grabbed her forcibly. When he realized she was awake, he was more gentle until the drugs took its affect, putting her into sleep.

* * *

Sylvia woke laying on a comfortable bed and rage filled her mind, seeing the teen's turned back as he set up a meal. She jumped up and before she even realized it, she was brought down on the floor, the teen pinning her down with his foot, "Woah, calm down!"

Staring at him, she realized he was not Ethan, but another boy entirely. The black hair was flattened in a similar fashion but his bright amber eyes were much less harsh than the dead grey, full of life, and his mouth always seemed in some form of a smile, very much the opposite of the poker face Ethan held, "Who are you?"

"Er...Theodore. You can call me Ted, or Teddy, up to you. I'm not a local of Asterisk, actually came here around a week ago?" He reached down with a hand and Sylvia took it gratefully.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before."

He laughed as he gave a stretch, "Well obviously not. If I were to not count your performances I wouldn't have ever known you either."

"So what brings you here?"

"Well...I was actually going to apply to a few academies here, Rewolf or Jie Long, and was just waiting for my acceptance letter from either of them. Since it's the Thanksgiving week, and I wanted to get that letter right before school starts so I can become familiar with those schools."

Sylvia nodded, "Ah, that's an intelligent move you could make."

"Not to brag, but I've always been ahead of others," he replied aloofly. This caused her to smile. In the first few minutes of speaking, she was already reminded of Ethan. Theodore had the same confident attitude, but at a more acceptable level, as if joking about how he was more experienced in contrast to Ethan's grandiose display when he needed to do something. Not that she was against it, but it seemed whenever he fought or faced an opponent, he did things with the intention of taunting, mocking or even impressing his enemies in his own way.

"Oh, Theo." He turned to her with a curious look, "How did you come across me yesterday? Did you see my attacker?"

He scratched his head, "Well...I would be lying if I said yes. Not to mention I would be shady if I said no...which would you prefer?"

Sylvia tried to cross her arms in an attempt to think but winced at the pain she felt from the bruise. Theodore held her shoulder and Sylvia drew back instinctively. "Oh! I'm sorry. It-"

He smiled, "Don't worry. It's natural to distrust someone you just met." She nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but feel comfortable about him. He gave off the same air as Ethan did whenever he wasn't snarky and overall, Sylvia enjoyed that kind of company. Yet, she felt as if something was off about Theodore. All the events that came up seemed as if they were set led to their meeting seemed to have been set up in some way.

* * *

 **[Rewolf Presidential Office]**

Ethan put a hand to his chin as Lyynesta read through what she knew about a new arrival in Asterisk. Or more specifically in her sector of Asterisk. This mean that: one, he knew about the Underground and two, he had a goal in mind.

"So, he came a little over a week ago, and something about him was very off, as if he knew exactly what he had to do. What he wanted to do. He bought a few things off my hands and paid very generously for them, he didn't even bother with prices nor change. I suppose that was unsaid bribery, but nonetheless I asked Eiden to look into it."

Lyynesta spun the laptop and it showed an expressionless man, cocking his eyebrow at the camera as if the entire photo was a waste of his time. "I was able to use the camera and match his eye to him. Real name unknown but his known callsign is: Validar. He seemed to be disguising everything about him, except for his eyes..."

"As if on purpose."

"Yes. With his reputation, I'd say that's exactly it. Eiden knew him from his exploits all over the world, and he told me he was the god of this...field."

Ethan nodded grimly and licked his lips which became quickly dry, along with his throat. It made him uncomfortable that this man was here in Asterisk. Ethan was 'good' yes, but he was not a "God". Better than average, yes. Successful, yes. Both famous and infamous, yes. But to the point of invincibility? Not close. "There's only one possible reason he's here."

"You."

"My alter ego..." he corrected then said in a softer tone, "Right?"

Lyynesta was surprised at his apparent vulnerability, "Aace?"

"You know I'm not a god, only popular. If he's here for Vinnie, I'm dead before anyone knows it. If he's here for Ethan, I'm gonna be burning in some giant vat of oil when he finds out that I'm Vinnie. Hell, I'm burning in a fire either way."

"I know. Some good news though, he dropped completely off the radar. Not a single peep from him."

Lyynesta's voice was desperate, as she knew exactly what Ethan will say next and agreed completely. She was only assuring him because they needed some comfort, "Then that means he could look like anyone by now...right?"

At that moment, he felt eyes on him and whirled, seeing a dark figure briefly flee from the windows of the building across the street. Ethan's hands trembled as Lyynesta instantly stood and dumped the laptop on the table to give chase.

* * *

Sylvia was in front of Rewolf at the same time, pointing at the looming building, "This is Rewolf, an academy that...a friend of mine attends and despite its bad reputation, it's a really good school. It focuses mainly on the Linduvous Festa, where you fight solo against other people, and generally fights solo with many one on one duels. If that's your thing, it's going to be a good fit then. Not to mention that Ethan is a very capable fighter."

Theo gave a laugh of anticipation, "Can't wait to show him who's boss then. I'm sure I can beat him."

Sylvia's smile faltered as she seemed astonished at the statement, "You? Then you must either be really good or just hold your skills in higher regards than they should be."

"A bit of both," he tilted his head, "Judging from your defensive reaction I'd say you're more than close friends?"

"N-no! Well, we have something a little more than friends in a way, but I believe if you knew how we speak to each other it'll be nothing more than just acquaintances."

"But you wish there was something more between the two of you."

"I..." Sylvia started to say but stayed silent.

Theodore backed up, "Sorry. I was careless and spoke out of turn. Didn't mean to pry into your personal life." Sylvia sniffed and shook her head.

"Not to worry. I'm sure we aren't enemies. I'll try to schedule a meeting sometime." Sylvia and Theodore looked up at the gate opening and Sylvia recognized Lyynesta running out with a hunter's determination.

Theodore shouted at her as she passed, "Would you like any help?"

"Gladly!"

Theodore gave chase and Sylvia followed after him. She saw the figure dart from a door and pointed, Lyynesta split to the right while Theodore ran directly at him...or her. Sylvia went left and immediately knew that from the paths of alleys and side streets, and her own memory, that the person they are chasing is trapped.

From someone who doesn't know these paths well, one alley would seem like it could branch out into multiple escape routes. However, if one were to actually enter and get under the shadows of the giant buildings, it held only one path, which Sylvia was running down now.

She turned the corner and quickly grabbed the person in front of her, flipping him over her head and harshly onto the floor. "Damn, that hurt."

Sylvia recognized the voice and asked in confusion, "Theo?"

Lyynesta jogged from the entrance and slowed, "We...lost him?"

Theodore sat up and rubbed his head, "It seems so. I just saw him turn the corner and followed him in and the next thing I knew Sylvia brought me down. Nice work if it was the enemy by the way..."

Lyynesta frowned in suspicion and frustration. "That can't be. I saw you turn the corner and then I was next. He couldn't possibly have escaped if Sylvia was blocking the exit. Frankly, the only way he could lose us is if he had help somewhere, somehow or...he's invisible."

"Nope," Theodore replied cooly and Lyynesta whirled on him with a glare. He raised his hand when Sylvia tried to intervene. "Sounds far-fetched, but going invisible takes time and not to mention that I can sense anyone and anything."

He snapped his fingers and Sylvia felt uneasy as an unnatural force ran over her. She saw an outline out of the corner of her eye and Lyynesta noticed it too. Everyone glanced at the location and a head rose. The cat yowled and hissed before fleeing, shaking its head as if trying to rid itself of its headache. "That's a unique thing I can do. Lyynesta was your name, no? You felt the cat, it was a cat. You felt the three of us and we are who we are, right? Anything else you noticed?"

She sighed defeat and muttered, "Nothing else."

"So he left, but I don't know how. I don't know who helped him, but he's gone." Theodore sighed, "Mind explaining the situation along the way back?"

Lyynesta continued glaring at him and said sharply, "I'm not obligated to and I won't."

"Well, suit yourself. I can be a very valuable asset if you count on me." She stormed ahead and Sylvia tagged along. Theodore was the last but as he was leaving, he turned and blinked once as he glanced up to the right. Narrowing his eyes, he looked left slowly and blinked. He felt Sylvia by his side and not turning, he told her his thoughts.

"Lyynesta may be right. The guy's still here but just really well hidden. I myself can't even put my finger on where. It's as if he's everywhere and nowhere...this is bad."

* * *

Theodore watched Sylvia and Lyynesta vanish out of his sight at the gates of Rewolf, waving farewell despite the former's urging him to stay and meet Ethan. "Next time," he told her and stayed behind, sticking to his decision to leave.

They strolled the hallways casually as Lyynesta guided them to the presidential office. Along the way, many students greeted her and Lyynesta, "Hey Sylvia! It's been a while hasn't it, Mae?"

"Is it really you Sylvia? You know Mae?"

"Hey again Mae, nice d-Is that _Sylvia_?!"

Sylvia was amazed at Lyynesta's popularity, "Is Mae your real name or..."

"Lyynesta is," came the reply quietly, "But Mae Yuuki is just for up here."

"Ah...Makes sense."

"Anyhow, Ethan's up ahead." Sylvia nodded but a strange feeling gnawed at her stomach. She couldn't quite put her finger on it until she saw the placard stamped onto the table.

"Ethan's the president of Rewolf?" She cried incredulously.

"What? Didn't you expect it from someone with his level of skill?"

"But..." Sylvia pushed the door open and looked frantically around the room. Empty dave gor a student.

"Mae, and...Sylvia! Ethan just left a moment ago. Not sure what his business was but he tagged along after a lady when she asked for an audience with him." Lynnesta froze and the student caught her reaction. "Mae?"

"That's...was she fit? And looked more young than old?" The student nodded in surprise.

"Why yes! Ho-"

"That is Helga Lindwall! What business did she have with him?"

The student reeled and stuttered for words, "Not sure. Good business I would say. She seemed to be in a good mood and Ethan being who he was didn't notice anything wrong." Lyynesta sighed in relief and nodded, "I'll take my leave now."

* * *

 **[Rewolf Exterior]**

Helga paced the roof and turned, "Thank you, Vinnie. That information might not help as of yet, but it's understandable."

Ethan smiled tightly. When she first confronted him, his entire being shut down until she reassured him he was not in any danger. She knew for a long time that Ethan was Vinnie but did not make a move against him because she saw what most others did not see. He was the vigilante of his area in Asterisk. While the Stjarnagarm were maintaining peace in Asterisk, Ethan was doing his best terrorizing the subterranean depths. He indirectly allied with the Stjarnagarm and did a rather good job.

They walked side-by-side on the way back to the office and Ethan merely raised an eyebrow when he caught sight of Sylvia, "What brings you here...especially after yesterday?"

Sylvia crossed her arms but her eyes showed something else other than petulance, "You never told me you were the president of Rewolf."

"Never felt the need to." Ethan proceeded to ignore her grumbles and asked Lyynesta, "How about the man who was watching us?"

Lyynesta shook her head, "To correct you, I think it was a woman and she escaped."

"How?" Ethan gritted his teeth, "And does that mean Validar is a female?"

"To tell the truth, I have no clue...To both questions." Lyynesta's scowl softened and she added, "Then again, from the Holy Grail Wars, apparently King Arthur was in fact a woman."

Ethan grunted and gave a wave of his hand, "Whatever. I saw another man outside helping. Who was he?"

Lyynesta faced Sylvia who replied, "Theodore...someone. I don't know his surname but he did arrive in Asterisk a week or so ago."

Ethan turned to Helga who nodded, "Will look into it."

"Not to sound demanding, but how about now?" Helga gave a wry smile and gestured to the laptop on his desk. Ethan frowned, "Why my laptop? How about you use your own?"

"Since it's already contraband, why don't I turn a blind eye to it since it helps all of us? I've heard of Validar, and rather than having a good conscience like yours, he...or she...would not be a good influence on the population of Asterisk."

Ethan grabbed the folded laptop and held it in his hands, "Are you like the corrupt cops?"

"Definitely not. Although if I need to bend the rules a little, I would. After all this, I may just confiscate it and turn it into the Enterprise. Not to worry, I wouldn't explain who I got it from."

Ethan sighed and reluctantly handed over the laptop. Helga cooly opened it and set it on her left arm, tapping away at the keys for a few minutes while Ethan stared out the window, watching all the buildings intently. Lyynesta joined him and he merely glanced over before moving aside and allowing her to take half of the watch. Time went by without any events and Ethan slumped into his chair, spinning while pointing at Sylvia, "Mind getting everyone a drink?"

He flipped a switch under the desk, allowing a cooler to rise from the floor and cabinets to poke out from the walls. Ethan got up and grabbed snacks while Sylvia hugged onto a few cans of soda. "Huh, so you have a nice taste in drinks."

He walked away, tossing the bags onto the desk before she could retort and Helga set the laptop onto the desk. Just as she set it down, she slammed closed the lid and Lyynesta shouted for everyone to duck and everyone dove behind cover as the glass shattered into millions of shards as a bullet punched through.

Ethan gave a grim smile at Helga, "Well...now you're gonna have a taste of my daily life."

"I thought mine was eventful, and that was one of these every two weeks."

* * *

 **Nothing much I have to say I think. I have several chapters already worked out. This arc is going to last about 4 more at most, I am planning to use up 4 arcs(Festa next, Ayato Amagiri rivalry, and Finale arc), so about 30 chapters.**

 **I will release another one this Sunday! For now, farewell!**


	5. First Things First, Find the Real Guy

**New chapter is up! Enjoy!**

 **Once again, thank you to King Hero Gilgamesh for beta reading this chapter! Formatting should be correct, but...cannot guarantee that it is free of mistakes.  
**

* * *

Ethan rolled over to the wall as bullets ricocheted off the floor and grabbed at the seemingly solid surface. He pulled down the slide and grabbed a Lux from its slot, moving away to allow Helga to grab a weapon. She held a long rifle and expertly fitted together the gun into the long coveted Barrett M107 and set up the bipod, scope, and suppressor. She ran out the room and grabbed one of the radios that was knocked over in the chaos.

Sylvia crawled over and grabbed a Lux with a rapier-like hilt as Lyynesta hurried after Helga holding a AK-105. "Have you two ever worked together before? You guys are real efficient."

"Nope. She knows what's she's doing. Served as a police officer, commando, Special Forces, spy, espionage, everything. It's a wonder that she's only about sixty years old. Feels as if she's been around since the first time a military was actually formed."

Ethan heard the muffled shot of the rifle above him and sirens started to wail, Helga got on the net and spoke in a bored tone:

 _[He's leaving the floor, almost out the door.]_

Ethan sprinted across the room and leapt out the window, Sylvia following unhesitatingly. Both freefell until the landed onto the floor, rolling and standing up unsteadily. Due to the Genestella resistance, they weren't pancakes on the concrete, but the landing still hurt.

When they shook off the shock of the landing, they noticed a female drawing a katana from its scabbard.

Ethan activated the Lux and radioed Lyynesta, "Lyn, help Sylvia chase the guy. We have company here and I want this to be personal."

Sylvia looked at him in surprise and he pointed right, where the figure was darting out of sight. Sylvia gave chase and the woman in the opening ran at her, only to be intercepted by Ethan, "I said this fight is between us, Akame."

One of the most famous(and infamous) assassin of all time. Although evidently originated from the ancient Feudal Japan, well before the known historical Feudal Japan, where magic and supernatural phenomena was more prominent, Akame served as one of the strongest assassins of the Empire before defecting to the Revolutionary Army.

Hearing only legends of her, Ethan refused to believe she existed outside of her original lifetime until a near-death encounter with her not even a year ago, shortly after his victory over Sylvia in the Linduvous. Apparently, she was to execute him as her employer was furious he had won, but as she held the coveted Murasame to his neck, she suddenly let him leave. He tried asking why, but she promised she would explain it all the next time they met. Now here they were.

"Just a question, why are you allying with the person you fought last year?"

Ethan gave a sigh, "That was only a tournament. We had to fight. Now...I suppose we are allies."

Akame nodded, "I see. Now it makes sense you didn't kill her. Are all three Festas just tournaments?"

"Duh." She smiled and readied her sword. "So what's the occasion this time?"

"I'm working under someone. Not hired, but merely forced to comply."

"I see...since you're not working for him willingly, mind giving me a name?"

Akame frowned and pointed the sword, "I would not. If you wish to know, you must find out on your own."

"Fine," Ethan shrugged, "Whatever." Ethan barely had enough time to activate his Lux and deflect the blade of Murasame when Akame disappeared from his view. He turned only to catch a flash of white under black before he saw stars as he flew back a few meters. As he stood, the world spun and he tried to regain his bearings.

He tucked and rolled just as Akame left a meter-long gash on the ground as she cut sideways. Ethan felt the sword nick his ear and at that moment, Ethan drew out his knife in a panic, slashing up as the blood poured down his ear.

* * *

Sylvia was sprinting after the man when he turned the corner and Sylvia immediately pushed her hardest, determined to not let him get away again. When he rounded about, her mind was blinded with pain as she fell down on top of a person.

She groaned as she rubbed her head, sitting on the stomach of the teen she crashed into, "Sylvia?"

" _Theo?_!" Sylvia shouted then immediately stood. There was only a stretch of road as far as the eye could see and the man she was pursuing was gone. "Damn!"

"What happened?" Theodore asked curiously and Sylvia explained the situation. "Oh! Again? What the hell? I was sure I saw someone run by me. This way!" He stood and sprinted well past her, even though he also took a head-on crash into her.

Sylvia tried her hardest to run after him and when they burst out onto the street, she caught a glimpse of a man slowing to a walk and turning into another corner. "See him?"

"Yup. Quickly now." He ran across the street and jogged towards the corner. At the intersection, he glanced over and waved at her, slapping the building on its side and vanishing. Sylvia caught up and saw nobody, then staring at the building suspiciously, entered.

She caught the sound of shouts and shuffling and quickly climbed the stairs.

* * *

Right before the blade connected to the ear, Akame rushed over and grabbed his wrist. Ethan knocked the hilt of the knife against her temple, making her stumble and he tried again, only for her to tackle him onto the floor and hold him down.

As his heart pounded in his ears, he waited for the inevitable death to consume him. After a tense panting for almost a minute, Ethan looked at the teen in confusion, "Why am I not dead?"

Akame gave a chortle, "Murasame is not the same as it was before. It no longer curses its victims. Rather, it curses its wielder. Specifically, me."

"How so?"

Akame stood and pulled off the butterfly mask off of half her face, revealing a curious tattooed pattern of scars on the left side of her face. She rolled up her sleeves to reveal similar markings on both arms, "I've cursed myself. When I activated the Trump Card of Murasame against Esdeath all those centuries ago, the backlash is not death. No, it cursed me to reincarnate as long as there are tormented souls within Murasame."

"Then why not use another sword?" Ethan pointed out the obvious. The answer he got should have been expected.

"I can't use any sword but Murasame, and I can only kill with Murasame. Granted, I can push people off buildings or shoot them, but they miraculously survive." Ethan held back a chortle and grinned. "It isn't funny when you kill, you add another soul onto Murasame. Hence I want to make sure you have a good reason to die before mindlessly killing you."

The words hit him hard. It didn't affect him at all in terms of _his life_ per se, but if she had killed hundreds if not almost thousands of people... "Then you must live almost eons before you could rest in death."

"Yes...I've already lived through many major events: Japan's Heian period, Three Kingdoms, Warring States Period, First and Second World War, the Cold War, the Third World War..." She stared directly at his eyes with tangible ferocity, "Those only count for seven of the hundreds I've killed...To make matters worse, during those seven lives, I've taken another...what? A hundred lives? A thousand?"

Akame lowered her sword, allowing the tip to touch the ground. As her gaze was lowered to the ground, Ethan felt compassion for the assassin. When she fought to make the people of the Empire truly happy, with a good ruler unlike the puppet Emperor, she was laid to rest who knows where believing her work is done, only to wake and find out that because she activated her Trump Card, she needs to reap all the souls she has. Much like that vampire Alucard..."There is no way you can get rid of it? Not even destroying Murasame?"

"Only its original creator can destroy it. That means the First Emperor," Akame muttered, "The chances of me finding him is already impossible."

"Just curious, can't just find a quiet place and settle somewhere to live a normal life?"

"If I do, I face increasing agony until I fight someone, or something. It doesn't matter whether I kill or not, but only if Murasame is satisfied."

"Akame." She looked at him expressionlessly. "You sure you don't want to help me? Or at least allow me to help you?"

"If you can find the First Emperor, I can fulfill both of your requests. Otherwise, not anytime soon."

With that statement, she was gone.

* * *

Sylvia ran around the corner onto the doorway and saw Theodore blocking a flurry of punches from his assailant. She saw him take a bold move and sweep the feet from under his attacker's legs, but the man only flipped midair right onto his feet in a crouch and grabbed a knife from his boot to stab it deep into his thigh. Theodore cried out in pain and fell, then the assailant was on Sylvia next.

She was able to dodge the attacks easily, but the man was apparently well outside of the norm, attacking in such a way that she had no opening on his upper body, but only on his lower body. Sylvia knew it was to draw attacks on that area, which would cause her to be in the same situation as Theodore right now.

Kicking low, the man threw an attack at her face and reached down. Sylvia sidestepped and clocked the man on the side of the head, sending him reeling, surprised. Sylvia turned the tables and brought him to his knees with a kick behind the legs and rounded on him relentlessly.

Just as the man was bleeding from bodily wounds, Sylvia was suddenly yanked back and stared up at a knife dropping at her throat. She widened her eyes but the man stopped and rolled aside when a knife flew through the air, striking the concrete pillar behind him to the hilt, the blade mostly crushed from the rebounding force. The goon recovered and stood, staring down Theodore when he dodged an attack from behind, Lyynesta cracking asphalt with her kick. Sylvia stood to join the fight, but the man ran at the window and jumped straight through, sending shards of glass flying.

The trio stood at the edge, seeing the man land safely on the back of a truck piled with mattresses and he waved with obvious goading. They turned around to speak to the other man but he had jumped out the opposite end, swiping at the blood as he hung onto the rope ladder. Theodore ran at the window, but stopped and pounded the metal frame in frustration when the ladder rose along with the rising helicopter.

Sylvia laid a hand on his arm and he snarled, "These guys are better than anyone I've ever seen. Everything was perfectly laid out, main plan, backup plan, exfil..."

Sylvia sighed as Lyynesta looked around for anything to use as a lead. Finding nothing, she announced her leave and left the room. Theodore turned to Sylvia and smiled, "So...would you mind a couple's walk back to Queenvail?"

Sylvia was surprised at the sudden question and noticed from his eyes he was only breaking the ice. Sylvia nodded then added, "But first, should we check up on Ethan and Helga?"

Theodore gave a smirk, "I'm sure with since he's with Helga and her being who she is, neither need us to check up on them. Although you _could_ ask."

Sylvia weighed her choices then decided she could at least use the time to find out more about Theodore. Considering so many events happened coincidentally, she had a sneaking suspicion behind all this. Maybe after a conversation or two she would find out why he was here...and also some things about himself.

* * *

Helga put her hands on her hips as Ethan stared at the computer screen. Lyynesta ducked below the radar once again, staying within the Eclipse sector, much to Ethan's chagrin and Helga's amusement. "So...I must take it down again?"

"Well-"

Helga smiled, "I cannot let that slide. It can continue its operation for now, but I _will_ get around to arresting everyone participating at the event during that time. You want to stay away from it here on out."

"Y-yes, commander!"

"'Commander?' Jeez, no need be so formal. Just Helga is fine. Ma'am also works, no need to address me as sir."

"Yes ma'am." Helga gave a mirthful sound at his reply then pointed to the screen. "Theodore Wickham. Arrived in Asterisk nearly half a year ago. Ethnicity, European. Age, seventeen. Son of a wealthy owner of an architect for Asterisk. He excels in martial arts and riflery, is able to design buildings and apparently a good cook too."

Ethan grinned at the resume then it faded as quickly, "Hmm...didn't Sylvia say Theo arrived a few weeks ago at most?"

"That's what came to my mind first when I saw all this. Theodore said that, but he was supposed to have arrived a long time ago. I don't want to be the one to suggest this, but I think he may be one of the conspirators of today's attack. There is no way for any confusion. The only explanation for this error is if Theodore had arrived at a different time than originally planned, but he would have brought it up."

He stared at the broken glass on the floor and at the window sealed with metal sheets then looked at Helga, "You may want to keep this quiet, but mind giving me his address?"

Helga quickly breezed through the data and scribbled the place on a slip of paper, handing it to Ethan before picking up the laptop, "There you go and now this laptop is officially property of the Enterprise. I'll make sure to wipe out any of your fingerprints before turning it in."

"Yeah, yeah...thanks Helga."

"My pleasure. Continue your work, Aace. You are just as good as your father, and I will say when he was one of the Stjarnagarm officers before he left, he was one of the best I've ever had."

Ethan gave a pleased look and stood straighter, reading the address on the paper then glancing out the window.

"So...the Hakusan area huh? Rich kids will always be rich kids I suppose..."

* * *

"You didn't kill him," the man growled in discontent. "Is there a reasonable explanation as to why you did not kill him?"

"Killing him was unnecessary for the mission, Grima. Not to mention the curse I have."

"I could care less about your stupid curse from the Murasame." Akame frowned, "And I said as long as one is alive between Sylvia, Lyynesta, and Ethan you have a good chance of finding Vinnie. Yet you chose to kill nobody."

"Validar didn't kill anyone either," Akame spat out in disgust then quickly composed herself.

"Touche..." Grima replied and fitted the mask over his tan hair, "I suppose I was just disappointed you weren't the mindless killing machine I thought you were. I would like to say, you do live up to your own legacy. I think of everyone here, I, Validar, Helga, and Fan Xinglou are the only ones that are on par with you."

He tossed a ball of paper over his shoulder, "That's Validar's address here. Speak with him if he is present. Tell him that he should wring out as much information from Sylvia as possible. You grind out info from Ethan. Get some of his emotions pouring for you then inform me of what you've learned regarding Vinnie."

"Understood."

* * *

 **[Hakusan Sector]**

Ethan gave a look of contempt at the door of the house in front of him. Obviously he would never admit it outloud, but he did not think through his approach. He stared at the door and shrugged, "If he isn't guilty of anything, surely he wouldn't be nervous."

Ethan knocked on the door with the authority of the Stjarnagarm and waited. He knocked again and still gained no response. He became increasingly worried and suspicious of the area and resorted to breaking in. With the tension tool and set of picks, the door opened easily. Just as he was about to set foot, he stopped and noticed the thin filament behind the door.

It wasn't just a barrier, but a second door, electronic in contrast to the main eon-old locked doors. Ethan looked at the doorbell and yanked off the device, revealing a handhold that opened up a panel. It was a simply manner from there to deactivate the door and Ethan entered.

Overall, the house was empty which slightly irked Ethan due to the wasted energy. This made it worse that the man was rich, showing a sign of flaunting wealth. However, the layer of dust on most of the furniture unsettled him and Ethan treaded carefully.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary on the first floor, the climbed to the second floor and was hit with a metalic smell. He drew his knife from his boot and breathed as he heightened his senses with prana. It made him uncomfortable to rely on the powers, but he didn't like the situation here and would rather walk out alive.

Stepping to the bedroom door, supposedly, he noted the stronger smell and reached for the knob. He grasped it then pushed inward, flattening himself against the wall then jumping when he caught the falling explosive out of the corner of his eye. The roar shook the entire structure and he looked up, seeing the flames burning in patches, but not threatening. Quickly smothering them, he entered the room, only to find a pile of thick, congealed blood. _So...this Theodore person is a fake after all. I'm going to assume it's an imposter. Now, is the real one alive?_

That's when he noticed the strange marks in the carpet. Leaning down, Ethan smirked and laughed out loud. The supposedly real Theodore was dragged out of the room, but not before he tore up the carpet as they dragged him along. Now he could simply follow the trail to easily find him. _That is...unless Validar did this purposefully to lead me to a trap._

Ethan couldn't leave out any possibility. If Validar was hunting him and was actually the assassin spoken of in myths and legends in the United States, he could have set this all up. "Let's find out where this leads to."

* * *

 **[Bunkyo Sector]**

Akame dropped stealthily from the roof onto the balcony. Just when she reached for the door, the sliding pane opened, "Come in, you're an ally are you not? No need to sneak in."

She frowned and Validar shrugged, "Anyhow, you're used to false identities, no? I'm Theodore here. Last name shouldn't be any worry."

"I see..."

"Anyhow, I assume that you're acquaintances with Ethan Sakamoto?" He asked but didn't bother for an answer, "Since we've gotten this part settled, we both should try to split up the two. You keep Sakamoto away from Sylvia, and I do likewise."

"Grima already made that part clear."

Theodore rolled his eyes, "He sure did. It's always business between you and him. No enjoyment."

Akame frowned, "How can you be relaxed when your work isn't done?"

He stepped up to her threateningly, "Because I am infinitely more superior than all other people you can hire. That. Includes. **_You_**."

Theodore turned and stretched, "Anyway, I've never failed at completing an assignment. Sure, many people haven't, but they take the baby work. They are spoon-fed success. Me? I've built up everything by my bare hands."

Akame muttered, "Even if you do fail, you would probably not mention that failure eve-"

Her back was suddenly slammed into the wall and Theodore breathed down her face, smiling with a deadly calm, "Doll, I have _never_ failed. Not in anything. You can call me God."

He brought his hand slowly up and tilted her head up. Akame grit her teeth as he parted her lips, "Someone like you...could really entertain me."

She managed to raise her knees and hit him between the legs but he just sighed, "That ain't gon-"

As he spoke, she brought her head onto his mouth and shattered a few of his teeth. He cursed and growled. "I'll take my leave now."

He chuckled, "I like you. A fighter. Now get out before I retaliate."

* * *

Ethan followed the pressed carpet up until the stairs, where he couldn't see any depression on the floor. He sighed and looked around, "Where to, where to? Oh bastard, wherefore art thou?"

He kicked the coffee table in frustration and cursed loudly when it didn't budge, rather the reaction force nearly broke his toe.

He spat out strings of curses as he sat on the surface but soon forgot about it. It can't be that fucking easy...

Ethan stood and pushed on one end of the table.

It spun easily until he heard a click, forcing the table to stop as a false floor opened to an area below the house. "Cue Legend of Zelda puzzle music," he muttered as he watched the stairs.

He brought up his knife and tread carefully. He was halfway down the staircase when a bored voice spoke up, "So...it's been quite a while. Finally here to finish me off?"

Ethan looked into the hidden basement depths and found a tanned man with dark hair munching on a granola bar. "How long have you been down here?!"

He shrugged, "A few months. After I was dragged out of bed, the bastards locked me down here. Unfortunately for them, they didn't bother to search this place. Been living here for the last months. Shame I had no web access."

"Name?"

"Theodore Wickham. I'm from Britain, but I've spent a lot of time in the Americas, so don't expect an accent."

"Occupation and all?"

"Businessman, but I have a hobby of practicing different martial arts."

Ethan nodded slowly, "Mind staying low somewhere?"

He took another bite and chewed. Ethan grinned inwardly as he tantalizingly took his time. It would have angered many as the minutes passed, but Ethan had done so himself before. He wouldn't be baited by his own 'invention.'

"Why do I need to hide?" He simply asked.

"Someone is impersonating you."

"I see..." he mused. "How do I know you're friendly?"

"I don't know, test me."

"Sure," he nodded and immediately brought up his left arm. Ethan shouted in shock and sidestepped, only to duck in panic shortly after as the knife dug into the wall above his head.

"WHAT THE HELL? TRYING TO PLAY TARGET PRACTICE WITH MY NOSE?"

Theodore laughed heartily, "Well...that's as good of a clue as I can get. Only those in my close circles know...it would've been bad if you did. So, how can I help?"

Ethan stared at him in exasperation.

"You little fucker."

* * *

Sylvia stared at the ceiling as she laid on the bed and thought about the lack of contact from Ethan.

Surely he would have spoken about his success. _Or failure. On the other hand, Ethan would rather die than admit to failure, so there's that._

But it bothered her. She didn't manage to walk out of Queenvail and to Rewolf after Theo escorted her back here, nor did she call Ethan. Her mind was on Theodore.

She severely lacked crucial information on him and that was worrying. He seemed to know about her, and was an avid fan, no less.

But aside from that, she knew virtually nothing about him other than the fact that was here for business purposes. He also willingly gave her his number, just so she could set up... _A date?_

She placed her hands behind her head and sighed bitterly. She herself had never dealt with these problems before. Not until she met Ethan. It really bothered her.

A knock on her window from the outside caught her attention. Sylvia sat up and saw Theodore. She padded over and slid it open, "What is it? How'd you get in? I made sure security was tighter than before, ever since..."

He tilted his head, "Since...?"

Sylvia shook her head, "Since we had a boy sneak into the dormitory. How'd you manage it?"

Theodore stayed silent, his face showing quick contempt before shrugging, "I dunno. Maybe I slipped in just at the right time."

She stared at him for a long moment before putting her hands on her hips, "I see. Then either you're lying and more skilled than I thought, or you have more luck than Ethan."

"Ethan. The president of Rewolf?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"So he snuck in...that's why you have tightened security, huh?" Sylvia nodded and he scoffed, "Then tighten it more. I've been seeing people out there right now. They haven't done anything yet, but don't look very friendly."

Sylvia turned to the glass and peered outside, "You're joking."

"Afraid I'm not. I think I might have scared them off by coming in, but you won't be lucky every time."

"I understand."

He leapt off the balcony and disappeared into the darkness. Sylvia glanced over the railing then walked back in. As she laid on the bed, something nagged at her mind.

 _How'd he know about Ethan being a president of Rewolf?_

* * *

 **And done! Not sure how many people still go on this fandom, but I don't care! I'll just keep 'er goin'! Next chapter soon. Maybe.**


End file.
